True Love
by raebk49
Summary: Ephramy with hints of Brainy. Will Amy and Ephram be able to overcome many obstacles and start a relationship? COMPLETED
1. out of reach

A/N: This is another A/E fanfic that I wanted to write. I am still writing Everlasting Love but thought I would pass time with this one.  
  
Amy was sitting on her bed at Edna's house. She had just gotten home from school. She was thinking about what her parents had said to her. Her parents wanted so much for her to come home but she wasn't ready, not yet anyway. She couldn't bear to be in her own house any longer. With her Dad always yelling and her Mom always pestering her, it was no way to get better. Amy felt guilty for how she was acting, yet nothing else seemed best. Her boyfriend died, like anyone can ever really get over that. The only thing she really cared about right now in her life was Tommy. They had only been going out for two weeks. He made her feel better, something only one other person could do, Ephram. His name rang in her ears. She had been a horrible friend to him. He would reach out to him and she would push him away. Ever since she saw Ephram kissing the babysitter in the parking lot, she had let Ephram go. He deserved better, much better than she could ever give him. Suddenly the phone rang interrupting her train of thought. Amy picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Amy?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Oh hi Tommy," Amy said recognizing his voice. "You want to come over?" Tommy asked. "Um sure," Amy said, hoping that some time with Tommy would clear her mind. "I'll be over in a few minutes," Amy replied.  
  
Amy quickly got up and ran a brush through her hair and left out the door. The cold air refreshed her face as she walked, sending a shill down her spine. Amy hugged her jacket closer and walked the rest of the way to Tommy's house.  
  
Once she got Tommy's house she quickly went inside to warm up Tommy was waiting on the couch. Tommy got up and kissed Amy. They stood there and kissed for a few minutes. Tommy's arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You look unhappy," Tommy said, "Are you okay?" Yea, I'm just cold," Amy said lying. She wasn't fine, or even near fine. "My parents are getting on my nerves still," Amy added. "That's what they are for," Tommy replied. "Oh goody," replied Amy. "Let's go out and get something to eat," Tommy suggested after pulling away. Amy took a hold of Tommy's hand and followed him back out into the frigid winter air.  
  
They went into the diner and chose a booth by the window. They had only been there five minutes when Amy saw Ephram's car pull up. Ephram and Madison got out. Great, she thought to herself another awkward encounter with the blonde babysitter.  
  
Ephram pulled the car up to the diner. Madison and him were going to pick up dinner. Ephram got out of the car and noticed Amy sitting in a booth near the window with her new boyfriend. It had been awhile sense Ephram had actually carried on a conversation with Amy. If only things weren't so awkward between them. Madison took Ephram's hand and led him into the diner. "Hey, isn't that Amy?" Madison asked. "Yes and her druggie boyfriend," Ephram responded. "Oh, you like him that much," Madison exclaimed. "Yea and I like you," Ephram said changing the subject. Ephram kissed Madison on the cheek and then the two went up to the counter to order. As they were waiting for their food Amy came up to them.  
  
"Hi Ephram," Amy said. "Hi Amy," Ephram answered. "So I heard you were living with Edna?" Ephram asked. "Yea until my parents give me what I want," Amy said. Ephram felt sorry for Amy. All he wanted to do was give her a big hug and hold her forever but knew that would never work.  
  
"Ephram we need to go, food's ready," Madison interrupted. "Okay, see ya Amy," Ephram said "Bye," Amy replied, as she went back to the booth. Ephram put his arm around Madison and they left. 


	2. under the influence

Amy went back to the booth where Tommy was sitting.. She felt disappointed. Should she be? Amy told Ephram to move on and leave her in the dust. He was only doing what she asked. "Amy, the foods coming," Tommy said. "Oh good, I'm starved," replied Amy trying to hide her disappointment. Tommy had ordered hamburgers and fries for each of them. Sometimes she was grateful that she had found someone like Tommy. Amy had to forget Ephram she kept telling herself, she was with Tommy now. No matter how hard she tried to forget, a part of her heart remained with Ephram.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tommy asked again. "Yes, why do you keep asking me that?" Amy snapped. "Did Ephram upset you?" he replied. "No, can you just drop it?" Amy said. "I'm sorry I was just trying to help," Tommy explained. "This is how you can help," Amy said. Amy took Tommy's head in her hands and kissed him. "Can we go back to your house?" Amy asked. "Sure, let's leave," Tommy said. Tommy didn't know what was bothering Amy but if that made her want him he didn't care.  
  
They paid for the food and walked back to Tommy's house. Once they got into the door, Amy started kissing him passionately. "I like that," Tommy responded trying to catch a breath. "Me too," Amy said seductively. Amy was ready to have sex with Tommy. Maybe this was the only way to forget Ephram forever.  
  
Amy shed her coat and started taking off Tommy's shirt. "I want you," Amy said. It was like another person was talking for Amy, telling her what to do. Tommy didn't know what go into her. He followed her lead and led Amy to his bedroom. There Amy shed the rest of her clothes, practically throwing herself onto him. "You sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked. With that, Amy removed Tommy's jeans. I take that as a yes Tommy thought to himself. Amy's hands traveled up and down Tommy's body in a rage. She was like an animal. "Amy slow down," Tommy explained. He barely had enough time to get a condom. Afterwards the two were laying there in Tommy's bed. "That was intense," Tommy said, as he lay there exhausted. "Yea it was," Amy said. She had never felt that way before. "Let's do it again," Amy suggested. Perspiration was forming on her forehead. "I think you should go home," Tommy said. He didn't want her to do anything else spontaneously. Amy did what she was told and got dressed. Soon the reality of it all was sinking in. What had she done. She had lost her virginity to Tommy. "I got to go," Amy said as tears started forming in her eyes. Amy ran out the down trying to hold back the tears. Had she done this to forget Ephram Amy thought. She tried to block that out convincing herself she loved Tommy, when inside she knew it wasn't true. 


	3. let it out

Amy ran out the door from Tommy's house. She couldn't believe what she had done. She slept with Tommy. Amy kept saying that over and over in her mind. It just didn't seem real. What was she going to do now? She had no friends to talk to except maybe Laynie. She couldn't tell Laynie about this. Laynie wouldn't understand. Amy broke into a run. She just kept running, hearing the sounds of her shoes scraping the pavement. She only wished she could rewind the day. Tears were streaming down her face, dampening her cheeks as she ran. Finally, she found herself stopped in front of Ephram's house. Maybe she could talk to him. He didn't need some depressed girl to talk to her, he had moved on to an older woman. She started moving again, this time walking instead of running. Knowing that Ephram was probably inside with Madison in his arms angered her. She wished so mush that she could be in there with him. None of that could happen though, she had screwed things up with him, used him.  
  
"Amy, that you?" yelled Ephram. Ephram was coming out of his house to get a book out of his car. He noticed a girl walking down the street that looked a lot like Amy.  
  
Amy heard someone calling her name. She turned around and spotted Ephram standing on the sidewalk. He was wearing a Brooklyn sweatshirt. She laughed remembering the times she used to make fun of him for wearing that shirt all the time. He always told her changing would cramp his style. "Hi Ephram," Amy said, leaving the memory. She was so happy to see him. She just wanted to run up to him and hold onto him forever.  
  
"Have you been crying? Ephram asked. He could see that her eyes were all red and her cheeks were tear stained. "I got to go," Amy said. She didn't want to waste his time anymore. "No, if something is wrong, you can tell me," Ephram said. "Don't worry I'm fine," Amy replied, "I don't want to waste any more of your time. Amy started walking off. "I'm not leaving until you tell me," Ephram demanded. He could sense it was something serious. "Here come inside," Ephram offered, "no one is home so we can talk." Amy was relieved she really wanted to talk to someone.  
  
"Okay," Amy said. Ephram led the way into the house. Amy went and sat on the couch with Ephram. "Now tell me what is wrong," Ephram said. "I.I.. ran away," Amy said, "I'm living with Edna." Something about Ephram always made her feel better. He always knew what to say. "Is that really it?" Ephram asked, " My dad told me." "Are you sure there is nothing else bothering you?" Ephram asked. Just as he said that Madison walked in the door with Delia. "Hey Ephram, we're home!" Madison walked into the living room and saw Amy sitting on the couch. "What is she doing here?" Madison asked, as she went over and gave Ephram a kiss. "We were just talking," Ephram said. "I got to go," Amy replied. She felt very uncomfortable around Madison. Ephram followed Amy to the door. "If you ever want to talk about what was really bother you, just call." Ephram reminded Amy. "Thanks Ephram," Amy said, as she left. Amy wished she could have told Ephram what was really bothering her. She wished she could just let him hold her in his arms. She remembered his strong hugs and comforting words that they used to share. Amy continued walking down the street, thinking of all the good times they shared. 


	4. the truth

Amy went back to her grandma's house. She only wished she could tell Ephram the truth. She went into the house and was about to go upstairs when Edna appeared. "Where have you been?" She asked.  
  
"I was taking a walk." Amy replied. She just wanted to go upstairs.  
  
"Alright," Edna answered. She didn't want to push anymore than she had too.  
  
Amy raced up to her room and laid on her bed. She clutched her stuffed Grover, pressing her face into the faded blue fur. Soon she fell asleep, her hands were still clutching the doll. Amy slept for an hour, dreaming of a life with Ephram. Amy awoke unhappy to be coming back to face reality. Ephram was still on her mind. Maybe she should call him, tell him her thoughts. Amy sat in her bed staring at the phone for five minutes, contemplating whether or not to call Ephram. Finally, Amy picked up the phone, dialing Ephram's number.  
  
"Hello?" Madison said picking up the phone.  
  
Amy was hoping Ephram would pick up. "Um. is Ephram there?" Amy said nervously.  
  
"Hold on Amy, I'll get him for you," Madison said. Madison was getting annoyed that this Amy girl suddenly started hanging around Ephram. Madison knew that Ephram had been in love with Amy and she was afraid he would start again. Madison had to keep telling herself not to worry. Ephram and Amy are just friends, good friends. Ephram is just helping Amy. Still thoughts of losing Ephram went through her head. The thoughts of losing him sent chills through Madison's spine. Madison quickly remembered that Amy was still waiting on the phone. Madison ran upstairs and gave Ephram the phone. "Here it's for you, it's Amy," Madison said tossing the phone onto his bed.  
  
Ephram grabbed the phone and said hello. "Hi Ephram," Amy said, "What took so long?" "Madison had to find me," Ephram explained, "So what's up?" "Um. Tommy and I." Amy said, and then she froze, swallowing the lump in her throat. Amy had lost her nerve to tell Ephram what happened again. "Tommy what?" asked Ephram. He was confused. Amy wanted to tell him something important but what? It was always like this between them. Amy would have something to say but never tell him how she felt. "Nothing, I got to go," Amy replied quickly, "bye." Amy hung up the phone. She couldn't tell him, not now anyway. Just as Amy hung up the phone, it rang again. It was probably Ephram calling her back. She picked up the phone. "Hello Ephram, I can't talk now," Amy said, sobbing. "Amy?" Tommy said, "This is Tommy." "You want to spend the night tonight" Tommy asked, "This morning was great." "I can't ever," Amy yelled. She hung up the phone. By now Amy was in tears again. Tommy didn't even see that she was upset. Amy had no one to confide in. Suddenly she thought of someone. She could call Bright, he would understand. Bright and Amy weren't really on speaking terms but maybe he would understand. Amy picked up the phone again and dialed her house number. It was weird to be calling her own house.  
  
"Hello?" Bright said.  
  
"It's me Amy," she said. She was so glad the Bright picked up the phone.  
  
"Nice of you to call," He answered sarcastically.  
  
"Bright, can you stop it, I need to talk to you about something," Amy explained. Bright could sense the urgency in Amy's voice. "Ok, shoot," Bright said, "he was glad that Amy would come to him for help."  
  
"When I tell you promise you won't yell," She claimed.  
  
"Ok," Bright said. This really worried him.  
  
"It's about Tommy," Amy explained, "I slept with him." Amy was so glad to finally have gotten that out. A burden had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"Well, what is the big deal?" Bright asked, "You're pregnant?"  
  
"No, I slept with him so I could forget about how I like Ephram," Amy replied, Now Tommy wants more and I don't." "Amy! Why? What are you going to do?" Bright asked. "I don't know," Amy said. She had started to cry again. Bright could hear Amy sobbing. "It's okay, ill help you," Bright explained, hoping she could stop crying. "First thing you need to do is tell Tommy," Bright said, "I'll come with you for that." "I tried to tell Ephram, but couldn't," Amy explained, "Now he knows something is up." "You need to tell him too," Bright said, "You have to do that on your own." "Thanks Bright," Amy said. "That's what brothers are for," he answered, "Now only if you would come home, I miss you." "Don't worry Bright, that day is coming soon," Amy explained, I have to settle this first." "I'll be over soon and we can go talk to Tommy," Bright said. "Okay, see ya," Amy said. She hung up the phone. For the first time today she smiled. It looked like everything was going to be okay.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Bright arrived. Amy was so happy to see him. She ran up and gave him a huge hug. "We better get going," Bright said. "Where to sergeant?" Edna asked, coming into the room. "Amy and I are going to have some sibling bonding time," Bright answered. Edna gave Bright a hug and let them leave.  
  
Amy walked outside and saw that Bright was driving Amy's car. "Hey, that's my car," Amy exclaimed. "Yea not now, I'm driving it," Bright said. "You better now hurt it," Amy yelled. "I won't," Bright said, laughing. Amy and Bright got into Amy's car and drove to Tommy's house. "Here we are," Bright announced. They went up to the door and knocked. Tommy answered. "Hey Amy, come for some more fun?" Tommy asked. Tommy's eyes glanced over at Bright. He hadn't seen him at first. "Oh, well what do you want?" Tommy asked. "It's over," Amy said. "What?" I thought.Tommy responded, "Is it that Ephram kid?" "No," Amy said, "it's just over." "Did Bright put you up to this?" Tommy asked. "Hey you heard the girl, she said it is over!" Bright exclaimed. Tommy slammed the door in there face. He was hurt. He thought Amy and him had something special. He actually thought he had a chance with her.  
  
"That was easy," Amy replied. "Yea, not too bad," Bright said as they got back into the car.  
  
"How about we go get something to eat?" Bright asked. Okay, but what about Ephram?" Amy asked. "You have to tell him yourself," Bright replied. "Oh," she said. She had already tried twice and failed. "You can do it," Bright said. The two went off to the diner to get some food. 


	5. confrontation

Amy and Bright hung out at the diner for a long time discussing everything. It had been a few weeks before Amy had actually talked to Bright and she missed him. "So what is life like at home?" Amy asked. "Mom and Dad argue over stupid things and then it ends up about you," he said. "You actually sit and listen to them?" She asked. "Well, sometimes they fight at dinner so if I want to eat, I have to be there," Bright added. "So you know what you are going to tell Ephram?" he asked. "Yea, I think," Amy responded, I'll just tell him the truth." "Do you think he will ever take me back?" Amy asked. "He never had you to begin with, but yea the guy loves you," Bright said. Amy didn't know what to say. She knew Bright and Ephram were friends, so what he is saying must be true. Amy thoughts shifted to Madison. "What about Madison?" Amy asked. Amy hated Madison for all the wrong reasons. The way she talked, the way she carried herself. The list could go on and on.  
  
"That is the tough part Amy," Bright responded, "Ephram likes Madison a lot." "I guess I will just have to test his love for her," She said. Bright looked down at his watch. It was 5:00. They had been at the diner for over an hour. "I need to get home for supper," Bright said. "Yea me too, Edna is probably waiting," Amy explained. "Tell Ephram as soon as possible," reminded Bright. "Oh and Amy, when this is all settled, come home," he said. "I will Bright," Amy responded, "I will." "Oh and Bright, Thanks," Amy said, as she walked out the door. "No problem," He answered.  
  
Amy went back to Edna's house. She was ready to talk to Ephram. Edna was cooking dinner when Amy walked in the door. "We are having Spaghetti for supper," Edna said, before she put the noodles in the pot. "I already ate," Amy said, "Bright and I had dinner at the diner." "Oh okay," Edna said disappointed. Amy ran upstairs to her makeshift bedroom. She took off her coat and sat down on the bed. She flipped the television on and there was an episode of the Crocodile hunter. Amy sat there content watching the crocodiles get lassoed. Amy told her self that she would talk to Ephram tonight. She wanted to make sure she was good and ready. Time passed and soon it was 9:30. Amy looked over at the clock. She had been watching television for almost 4 hours! Now it was too late to call Ephram. She will just have to talk to him tomorrow. Amy was starting to get tired so she got ready for bed.  
  
At County High~ Next Day~  
  
"Hey Brown!" Bright said as he ran over to Ephram's locker. "How's it going?" Bright said. Ephram took out his headphones and looked over at Bright. "You say something?" Ephram asked, "Your lips were moving but I wasn't listening." Ephram was still trying to adapt to being friends with Bright Abbott. Sometimes he forgot how dumb he could be. "So did Amy tell you about..?" Bright asked. "Yea, I heard,"Ephram said, referring to her moving out. "Oh, so you're cool with her wanting you?" Bright added. "What?" Ephram said stunned, "Amy wants me?" "Um opps I guess she didn't tell you," Bright exclaimed. "Tell me what?" Ephram pushed, "I want to know, NOW!" "Okay, Okay I'll tell you part of it," Bright replied. "Amy broke up with Tommy after having sex with him," Bright explained, "the rest she is going to have to tell you." Before Bright could say anymore Amy walked by. "I need to talk to you, Amy," Ephram said, grabbing Amy by the arm. "Oh okay," Amy answered. She knew what this was about. Bright must have told him. "What happened yesterday?" Ephram asked, as he and Amy sat down on a bench. The halls had emptied and had grown silent. "I slept with Tommy so I could try to forget the feelings I have for you," Amy said, "I was so upset after I saw you with Madison." She was in tears now. "I was walking by your house afterwards when you saw me," Amy added. "Oh," Ephram said. He was astonished. He didn't know what to say. "So you tell Tommy?" Ephram asked. "Yes, we broke up yesterday," Amy replied. By now Amy figured her and Ephram were done with. 


	6. what now

Amy and Ephram were sitting on the bench in the hallway. Everyone else was at lunch so the hallway was dead silent. "Amy, how could you do this?" Ephram asked. "How could you be so stupid?" The sound of Ephram's voice rang through the hallway. "I love you Ephram," Amy explained, "I was just too stubborn to realize it earlier." Amy was in tears. She had waited so long to tell Ephram that she did love him. It looked as if now it was too late. "You have a weird way of showing that you love me," He said, "I mean sleeping with a guy?" "I know it was stupid," She said. Amy was just hoping for a second chance. She could sense that Ephram felt the same. "You know, you're a little late," Ephram exclaimed, "I'm with Madison now and I am actually happy." Ephram loved Amy too but he wasn't going to take her back that easily. Amy needed a friend right now more than a boyfriend. He was willing to be there for her. "I'll always be there for you when you need me," Ephram said. Ephram leaned in and gave Amy a hug. It felt good to have his arms around her again.  
  
"How about we go to lunch, I'm starving," Ephram suggested, changing the subject. "Ok, I'm kind of hungry too," Amy answered. She was glad that she and Ephram were good friends again. Although, Amy was disappointed that he had Madison and she was single.  
  
Ephram got up from the bench and walked with Amy to lunch. Maybe now things were taking a turn for the better.  
  
When they got in the lunchroom Amy went and found Bright while Ephram got some food for the two of them. "So how did it go with Ephram?" Bright asked as Amy took a seat. "Good," Amy replied, "We are on speaking terms again." "I just wanted to be more than friends," Amy replied. "You have to give it time Amy," Bright said, "Let him have some fun with the hot college chick." "Name's Madison," Ephram said laughing, after setting down the food.  
  
"Sweet, you got me a grilled cheese with pickles," Amy exclaimed, "you remembered." "Yea, you only used to eat those everyday," Ephram said, "How could I forget." "They are so nasty," Bright added. "Not as nasty as your pizza and ranch dressing," Amy chimed in. "That's good!" Bright claimed. "No Bright, that is nasty," Ephram said. All three of them started laughing.  
  
The rest of the day went really smooth. Amy and Ephram were talking and laughing like old times. It was as if a spark had been turned on in Amy. She was livelier and less depressed. Something about Ephram made her feel like everything would be alright.  
  
That afternoon Ephram was sitting watching television. "Hey Ephram," Madison said, draping her arms around his neck. "Hi, How are you?" he asked. "Okay, class was really boring," she replied. She had left class in a hurry to see Ephram. She always looked forward to spending time with him. Ephram turned around and kissed her. "My day was actually pretty good," Ephram said, pulling away. "Amy is talking to me again," he added. "What got into her?" Madison said laughing. "Ha, Ha, she broke up with her boyfriend," Ephram explained. "She is happy about that?" Madison asked. "She didn't love him," he added, "long story." Ephram didn't want to go into detail about how Amy loved him, which was the worst thing he could do. It didn't matter anyway because he loved Madison he reminded himself. He was happy. "Teenage love, one of life's little mysteries," Madison said, laughing. Ephram got up and kissed Madison again, letting all his thoughts fade.  
  
Amy went back to Edna's that afternoon, really happy. There was a chance, a slight chance, she could win back Ephram's heart. Now all she had to do was form a truce with her parents. That unfortunately wasn't going to be that easy. At least she had Bright on her side. Luckily Tommy wouldn't be an issue anymore. Amy laid on to her bed and turned on the stereo. She put her mind at ease as the notes to 3 Door's Down, "Here Without You," flowed thru her ears. The song reminded her of Colin. She was there on earth, without him. That song always brought tears to her eyes but then, the only tears forming were tears of joy. She knew Colin would be proud of her for moving on. That is what he would have wanted. Colin liked Ephram, and now more than ever she loved him too. 


	7. issues

That night Amy was lounging in her room. She was thinking about how grateful she was that things with Ephram were getting better. It was like they picked up where they left off, except for Madison. Ephram still had that way of making light of a situation and making her feel better. Their friendship was getting stronger, instead of fading away. Amy just couldn't wait until she could have him as her boyfriend. That night Amy went to sleep dreaming of a perfect life. She could see herself laughing and smiling around everyone that she loved most. Amy woke up to next morning ready to face the challenges of the day. She was hoping to maybe speak to her parents about an agreement that evening. As much as she loved her grandparents, walking in on them in the act was the last straw.  
  
That afternoon, after school when Amy arrived at Edna's she saw a car parked out front. Getting closer she recognized the beat up Camaro, it was Tommy's. What was Tommy doing there? The thought worried her. They had broken up a week ago, he seemed to have understood that. Maybe it was nothing, maybe she was getting too worked up about it. Amy opened the front door. She spotted Tommy sitting on the couch. "Hi Tommy," Amy said, "What. are you doing here?" "Your Grandma let me in," Tommy said. "I want you back," he explained, "you're the only one that understands me." "We broke up, there is no more "us," Amy said frowning. "Now, you have to leave," Amy demanded. She just wanted him out. "Amy, just listen to me," Tommy said, he got up and grabbed her wrists. She could see the rage in his eyes. It terrified her. "Tommy, stop!" Amy cried, "Now leave!" "What is going on here?" Edna said entering the room. Amy was in tears. She had thought that this was over. "Get your hands off my granddaughter!" She yelled. Tommy let go of Amy.  
  
"You know your making a big mistake," Tommy said as he was leaving. Amy slammed the door after he left and fell into Edna's arms crying, burying her head into Edna's shoulder. 


	8. the plan

Amy sat with Edna wishing that she had her dad there to talk to about Tommy. Edna didn't know the right words to say to make Amy feel better about the situation. Amy knew she would soon feel that it was time to move back home. She longed to sleep in her own bed and wake up in more familiar surroundings. Although, Amy loved her grandparents very much, it was not enough to keep her happy. Amy knew she had treated her parent's like dirt lately, running away and trying to escape. The problem is these were her parents, she wasn't supposed to agree with them. They aren't people you can make go away. Amy needed to talk to them. The problem was that they weren't talking to her. She needed to find a way to get together with them and actually have a productive conversation. Suddenly, Amy had an idea. This idea might just settle things between her and her parents. Anything was worth a try. Amy picked up the phone. She was going to call Ephram. She dialed his number, which she knew by heart. "Hello?" Madison answered. "Yes, this is Amy." It seemed like Madison was part of the Brown family. She was answering the phone. "Hold on let me get Ephram." Amy could hear Madison going up the stairs to get Ephram. Amy's heart fluttered when she heard Ephram pick up. "Amy?" he said. "Hi Ephram." "What's up?" Ephram asked. Well I have a favor I need to ask of you, actually it's for your Dad. The last time Amy asked his dad for a favor it was when Colin was in coma. "So what do you need?" "I'm trying to get together with my parents to discuss me moving back in but they won't speak to me." "So where does my dad fit in?" he asked. He was hoping he wasn't getting his Dad not something he would regret. "I need him to deliver a message to my parents to meet me at the diner." "Why don't you ask them yourself?" "I want them to come," "All he has to do is tell my Dad that he wants to meet them at the diner at 6 tomorrow night. Instead of him showing up, I will be there." "What is his reason going to be?" he asked. "He can say it is about a friend, which isn't lying." "I just can't stand to be in my grandparent's house anymore. I feel like I'm invading their space." "Well, I can't guarantee my Dad will do this" Ephram answered. Actually he was pretty sure his Dad was done doing favors. Favors always somehow got him in trouble. "Call me if he doesn't want to," Amy said. "Oh and Ephram, Thanks, this means a lot to me."  
Ephram had heard that many times before.  
Amy said bye and hung up the phone. Now all she could do was hope that her parents would show up. For once Amy felt like she was doing something worthwhile.  
  
Ephram got off the phone with Amy. Madison was standing in the doorway waiting for him to get done. "What was that all about?" Madison asked. It usually was bad news for Madison if Amy needed something. "She just wanted me to tell my Dad something," he answered. "Couldn't she tell him herself?" She asked. "Apparently not," Ephram answered, "So what were you waiting so patiently for?" "I just love looking at you," Madison answered. Inside. Madison was jealous. She saw the way Ephram listened when he was talking to Amy on the phone. It was like he opened his mind to her. She walked over to his bed and kissed him. Her tongue exploring his mouth. She wanted to take his mind off Amy. "Oh what do you want?" Ephram said pulling away. "Besides kissing you, I want to know if you want to come over to my house tonight," She stated. She wanted Ephram all to herself. Ephram liked the sound of that. "Sure," He answered. He grabbed Madison's waist and pulled her onto him. Their lips met again, touching softly. "We can leave after dinner," Madison said, pulling away. "Now, I got to get back to helping Delia with her homework," she said, walking out of the room.  
  
Ephram was still thinking about Amy's plan. He couldn't forget to tell his father about Amy's plan. Amy was counting on Andy to make things better with her parents. It also looked like Madison had some big plans tonight. It was so spontaneous of her to be all over him. Yet, it was great. At Dinner... Everyone was sitting around eating Madison's homemade Mac and cheese. "Dad, I have something to tell you," Ephram said, "Actually it is for Amy." Ephram told Andy about Amy's plan, hoping he would be willing to help. "I'll think about it," Andy answered. Ephram had gotten that situation off his hands. It was up to his father to decide what was to happen next. Ephram got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. Madison came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to go?" Madison asked. Ephram almost had to ask where. "Yea, I'll get my coat." He answered. Ephram got his coat and told his dad he was leaving. With that Madison and Ephram went out the door, unaware of what was next. 


	9. the begining of the end

Madison and Ephram arrived at Madison's house. She pulled her car into the garage and closed the garage door. Ephram was excited to finally be alone with her. They had been dating for awhile and had never really been alone. "Now be careful with the door, it is really hard to close," Madison said as she got out of the car. Ephram got out of the car and closed the door. "It won't close at all," Ephram said. He was worried her broke the door. Madison came over to his side of the car and hit it shut. She looked so sexy in her low cut jeans and red sweater. "There, fixed," Madison exclaimed. "It does this all the time in the cold." "That was easy," he said. Ephram leaned over and kissed her. "I am so lucky to have you," Ephram said. "Somebody has to keep you in line," Madison joked. She put her arms around his waist and they walked toward the door to the house. When they got to the top step Ephram grabbed Madison's head in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "Let's go inside," Madison whispered between kisses. She pushed the door open, letting her coat fall to the floor and lead Ephram into the living room. Ephram was about to shed his shirt, when he heard giggling. Startled by the noise, both of them turned their heads and focused on the living room. There sitting on the couch unbeknownst to them was Madison's roommate and five of her friends. They were sitting around eating pizza and enjoying the show the couple was unintentionally being put on. "Madison, you're here," Shae said getting up, "Ohhh and who is this sexy guy?" Madison and Ephram froze, breaking away from each other. She had no clue that her roommate would be home. Shae had said that she was going to be at a party. By now the whole room of people turned their attention toward her. "Shae, I thought you were going to be gone?" she exclaimed in a tizzy "The party was lame, so we left," Shae's friend Dillon answered, as he stuffed a huge bite of pizza in his mouth. "You didn't have to quit you know," he added, I was enjoying that." Madison shot him an evil glare and Dillon shut up. "So are you going to introduce us to your man?" Shae asked anxiously. "He looks like he could be in high school," One of them added.  
  
Ephram was just standing there waiting for Madison to answer. He was hoping they could just leave and be alone. Before anyone else could say anything, Madison started to explain. "This is my friend Ephram," Madison said, trying not to yell, "He is sixteen." "He looks more than just a friend," Shae answered. "Madison is dating high school boys," Dillon chimed in, "get em while their young." "I'm not dating him," Madison snapped. The words just slipped out. "So what do you call you and me?" Ephram yelled, "Am I just your little play thing? I'm here when it is convenient." "No, I didn't mean it like that," Madison answered, fighting back tears. "It seemed pretty clear to me," Ephram yelled, "go find yourself a cooler guy!" "I thought we had something going, I actually thought you loved me!" Ephram added. He was full of rage. He hated her for doing this to him. She never wanted anyone to see them together. They always had to drive to the movie theater an hour away or eat a restaurant on the other side of town. He did all this because that is what she wanted. She repays him by lying about being in a relationship with him.  
  
"Can we go talk outside please?" Madison asked. "You're overreacting!" Madison exclaimed. "You know what, we are done," Ephram yelled, "I'm leaving."  
  
Ephram picked up his coat from the floor and went out the door. Ephram really hated leaving her like this but he had no choice. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. Ephram actually thought she loved him. His face was crimson and he was burning with anger and confusing. Madison didn't even follow him out the door. Maybe he should have seen this coming. He should have known that a sixteen year old can't date a twenty year old and have an honest relationship. With his hands in his coat pockets, Ephram walked home in the cold. Snowflakes were pelting his face. Again he was alone with his thoughts. Maybe this was the best for the both of them. Madison could be with jerks her own age and he could go back to being a lousy sixteen year old boy. Ephram arrived home a few minutes later, still angry with the evening's events. He walked in the door and went into the living room to watch television. There sitting on the couch with Andy was Amy. "Ephram, you're home," Andy said, "How was your date?" "I don't want to talk about it," Ephram exclaimed, trying to withhold his anger. "It was that good," Andy said. "Amy what are you doing here?" Ephram asked, switching his attention to the girl on the couch. I came to tell your Dad personally what is going to happen tomorrow night." Amy explained, "So he would fully understand."  
  
"We were just finishing up," Andy interrupted. Andy got up and went into the kitchen, leaving Ephram and Amy alone. "What's wrong?" Amy asked. She could tell he was really pissed. "Madison and I broke up," he said. The words still hadn't sunk in.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Amy asked. She was trying to be remorseful but inside she was ecstatic. She knew when Ephram fell for a girl, he fell hard. "Never mind, I really don't want to talk about it," Ephram claimed. "Come on, tell me, it will help," Amy coaxed, wanting to hear the whole story. "I went to her house with her to hang out and I kissed her when we went in the door," Ephram started, "then we looked over and her roommate and a whole bunch of friends were there." "They started asking questions about us and Madison lied said I was her friend," Ephram said angrily, "clearly, we were more than just friends." "So I got mad and walked out," Ephram added, "I should have known." Ephram stopped talking and just sat there in silence, waiting for Amy to say something. She was probably overjoyed that I am single now. Ephram was just getting up to leave, when Amy spoke.  
  
"You know Ephram I'm not going to say I told you so or anything," Amy explained, "I know you really liked her." "I'm also probably going to regret saying this, but I think you need to talk to her tomorrow and work things out," Amy added, "make sure this is what is right."  
  
Ephram gave Amy a hug and kissed her on the cheek. The hug felt so good, like a lost puzzle piece finally put where it belongs. He knew that this thing with Amy would probably affect his decision. They sat there and hugged for awhile, not wanting to let go. "I got to go," Amy interrupted, "grandparents are waiting." "Thanks. oh and good luck with your parents," Ephram replied, "He actually felt kind of better." For once Amy was comforting him and not the other way around.  
  
"Good luck with Madison, Ephram," Amy added, "go with your heart." "Bye!" Ephram replied.  
  
Amy walked out the door. She was hoping that Ephram would truly go with his heart. She knew inside that his heart did somehow belonged to her. 


	10. Don't go breaking my heart

It was the day after Ephram had barged out of Madison's house, hurt and angry. Madison had embarrassed Ephram in front of her friends by calling him a "friend," when it was obvious that they were in a relationship. It wasn't the embarrassment that hurt Ephram. It was fact that Madison's friends had caught them making out. Why couldn't Madison have just admitted it? Ephram had been sitting in his room staring at the cordless phone for nearly an hour. Neither of them had called or talked to each other to figure things out. Ephram had wanted to talk to Madison, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was hoping she would take the first step of calling.  
  
It had been long enough, he was going to have to call Madison and talk her. He was feeling a mixture of feelings. Inside, he wanted to breakdown in her arms and tell her he was sorry; yet, the hurt was keeping him from doing anything at all. Amy had told him to work things out. Which, coming from her, shocked Ephram to the core. He knew Amy liked him and he would always feel something for her but, Amy was right. He needed to be the mature one and take the first step. He was sure the love he felt for Madison was real. But, did Madison love him the same way? Ephram picked up the phone and dialed her number. The phone rang three times before someone finally picked up. He barely recognized the distant voice on the other end that muttered the familiar greeting. "Madison, is that you?" "Ephram?" "Can we talk somewhere," he asked? "You've made it clear enough; this isn't working," Madison said as she was about to hang up. "Come on, just meet me at the park, so we can talk. I really want to see you. I need to see you. I love you, Madison." Ephram gripped the phone so tightly his palms became wet with perspiration. "I'll meet you at the park in an hour," Ephram said. "Okay," Madison replied. Ephram went up to his room and changed clothes. Once he drove to the park, he made his way to a bench. Madison had not arrived yet. Ephram sat there letting the cold air sweep across his face. He looked over near the playground and saw Madison walking toward him. She was dressed in a blue sweatpants and a tattered hooded sweatshirt. She looked as though she hadn't slept in years. She came over to the bench and sat down. "Ephram, I'm really sorry, for all this," Madison said. "So am I," Ephram replied. He put his arm around her and kissed her. Madison pulled away. "Ephram, I can't. Not anymore," Madison said. "We can go to my house," Ephram replied. "I think maybe we need to take a break from each other," Madison explained. "We need time to think it out." "I have already thought this out," Ephram said. Ephram didn't know what to say. Madison stood up sliding her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Goodbye Ephram," Madison said. She was trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Madison didn't want to end it. She made herself walk away, leaving Ephram alone in the park. She should not have taken the chance. It wasn't Ephram as he was a great boyfriend. It was her. She just couldn't give him the commitment that he wanted.  
  
Ephram didn't know what to say. In a sense he figured this was over. It was that kiss that lingered on his lips that confused him. He had come there to apologize and make up, not break up. Ephram kept telling himself that their relationship wasn't over, yet inside he knew it was over. He stood up and went to go to his car, rather than getting in, he took one last look. He saw Madison opening the door to her car.  
  
Madison was shutting her door when she heard someone calling after her. Tears were streaming down her face. Ephram ran up to her and kissed her passionately. His arms tightly wrapped around her.  
  
"Ephram, I can't," Madison said, "As much as I love it, I just can't." "Why," Ephram asked? "You already know why," she explained. "Yea, well that isn't good enough," Ephram exclaimed! "I love you!" "I'll see you later," Madison said, fully knowing that she wouldn't. Madison got into her car leaving Ephram standing there dejected. As she glanced into her rearview mirror one last time, she hoped that this was for the best. 


	11. the aftermath

Ephram got into his car. For some reason he thought that somehow this was his fault. It seemed that once something started to get good, something else happened and destroyed it. Ephram drove around in his car. He didn't want to go home. The radio was on. Lyrics of lost love were being emitted through the weary speakers. The songs only made him think about how much he wanted to be with Madison. He quickly turned the radio off, as if it were the axis of all this evil. Ephram finally arrived home. No one appeared to be there, so he sat down and practiced a piece on the piano. His fingers pounded the keys, his anger slightly dissipating.  
  
Just then Andy came home with Delia. "Sounds like a scene from a horror film in here," Andy exclaimed!  
  
"Or when the witch was trying to get Snow White," Delia chimed in.  
  
Ephram just kept on playing; letting his fingers strike the keys even louder, butchering the notes as he went along.  
  
"Ephram, as much I encourage you to practice, could you please tone it down," Andy yelled? He knew something was up.  
  
Ephram stopped, letting his hands rest on his knees.  
  
"Delia, can you go to your room, I need to talk to Ephram," Andy said. As soon as Delia left the room, Andy went over to the piano bench.  
  
"So, are you going to yell at me for practicing," Ephram asked?  
  
"Only if you want me too," he answered.  
  
"Anything is better than," Ephram started to say, then stopped. He got up from the bench and started making his way up to his room.  
  
"Ephram, did something happen between you and Madison," asked Andy?  
  
"We broke up," Ephram mumbled.  
  
"Oh, why? What happened?"  
  
"All I wanted to do was love her. She made it too hard. For some reason she was embarrassed to be with me."  
  
"Well, there are other girls your age, out there."  
  
"I bet you're probably ecstatic. You never wanted us to be together in the first place," Ephram yelled.  
  
"No, I'm not; I just wanted you to be happy." Andy explained. He was trying to keep his cool. He could see tears forming in Ephram's eyes. Ephram left and ran straight up to his room, leaving Andy astray. Maybe love wasn't meant for him he thought.  
  
Amy was sitting in her room at Edna's, planning what she was going to say to her parents. She wanted everything to be perfect, so that they could settle their differences. Amy wanted more than anything to move back home. She missed her bed, her parents and most of all her brother. Nothing was going to keep her away from them anymore. Nothing. The meeting was scheduled for 5. She had a little over an hour to get ready. Amy was so thankful to have a friend like Ephram to help her pull this off. Even though things were kind of rough between them, she still felt something. The way he made her laugh and actually cared. She longed for that kind of relationship with him again.  
  
Amy got up and rummaged through her small selection of clothes to find something to wear. She chose a red sweater and her faded, stretch jeans. She got dressed and waited anxiously for the time to pass. Amy had a picture of her family on her nightstand. She picked it up tracing the figures in the picture. Before long it was 4:45. Amy knew her parents would arrive early at the diner. She planned to arrive there after them. Amy went downstairs and grabbed the keys to Edna's truck. When Amy arrived at the diner, she didn't see her parent's anywhere. They better come Amy thought. She glanced through the window searching for a familiar face. There sitting in the back was her dad, awaiting the arrival of Andy brown. It didn't look like her mom had come. Amy was afraid that she wouldn't. Amy grabbed the knob on the door and went in. She walked toward the back of the diner. "Hi dad,"  
  
Amy, what are you doing here?" We are meeting Dr. Brown. Amy looked around and saw her Mom coming toward the table. She was relieved that she had showed up.  
  
"Amy?" Rose said.  
  
"Actually, you're here to meet me," Amy said, "We need to talk."  
  
"You mean." Harold asked?  
  
"Yes I got Ephram to asked Dr. Brown to set this up. I figured you wouldn't come otherwise." "Why did you have to involve them?" Rose snapped. "Let's just listen to what she has to tell us," Harold coaxed. Harold got a worried look on his face. He was thinking the worst. "Now what have you done?" asked Rose. "I want to come home."  
  
"Oh, but the rules are just the same." Harold said. Harold and Rose were overjoyed.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware, no car, TV, or phone."  
  
"No Tommy," Harold added.  
  
"That won't be a problem. I broke up with him,"  
  
"Well, I guess you can come home." Rose answered, "Just don't pull anything like this again." "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am." Amy reached over and gave them both hugs.  
  
"Now what do you say we order some food to celebrate." Rose said. The three sat and ate dinner as if nothing had changed. Amy's plan had worked. She couldn't wait to spread the news to Ephram. They finished, Amy got up. "I need to go pack," She said.  
  
"Need any help," Rose asked? "No thanks, I only have a few things." Amy had someone to thank for helping her with this. She wanted to go tell Ephram the news right away. She put on her coat and left the dinner en route to the Brown's house. Amy got to Ephram's and rang the doorbell. Andy answered. "Hi Amy." "My plan worked I get to move back home." "That's great, Amy, Andy replied, "Glad I could be of service."  
  
"Can I see Ephram?" "I don't know if that is a good idea. He is down in the dumps right now. Madison and him broke up." "Oh, well I'll go try to talk to him." "Good luck," Andy said.  
  
Amy ran up the stairs and knocked on Ephram's bedroom door. It was her turn to help him. He had always been there for her.  
  
"Ephram?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"It's me, Amy" Ephram got up and opened the door.  
  
"What do you need" Ephram asked? He was surprised that Amy was there.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you my plan worked." Amy went and sat on Ephram's bed. "Great" "Are you okay? I heard the news. I take it that it didn't go as well as expected? Ephram sat down on the bed. "I wanted her so, bad but she called it quits."  
  
"She obviously isn't worthy of your love." "It's okay. It will be okay. You will find someone better." Amy gave Ephram a big hug. Their eyes met, only inches from each other. Ephram leaned in and their lips touched. Amy had waited to do this for so long, but now wasn't the best time.  
  
"You know what? I should leave," Amy said, breaking away and walking out the door. 


	12. Everything will be alright

Amy had just broken away from a kiss that she had anticipated for months. The circumstances just weren't right. Ephram had recently broken up with Madison. Amy didn't want to rush into things with him and risk messing it up.  
  
She was about to take the easy way out and go home, but her conscience stopped her. Every time, there was a problem, it was second nature for her to run from it. This time, she needed to face it and talk to Ephram. Amy ran back inside and up into Ephram's room.  
  
"Ephram," Amy exclaimed! She was searching for words.  
  
"You came back," Ephram interrupted. Great, Ephram thought, now I am going to get an earful.  
  
"Yes, I am," Amy said, "the kiss was too great."  
  
"Thanks, at least I'm good at something. I figured you would have run off again," He said.  
  
"Normally, I would have, but I really like you Ephram. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I just want things to be perfect."  
  
"I mean, don't you need some time to heal," Amy asked? Inside, Amy wanted to tell him how she really felt, but she knew these things take time.  
  
There was an awkward silence  
  
"So, what changed things between you and Madison?" Amy asked, changing the subject. She wanted to make sure that Ephram was done with Madison before taking that leap with him.  
  
"Well, I thought I was in love and she wasn't, Ephram explained, I should have seen it coming; I should have known the whole age difference was going to be a problem. She never wanted to be seen with me in public, always making a big deal out of going somewhere where there might be someone she knew."  
  
"You know what? Its okay, maybe it was for the best. At least now, we have each other."  
  
Amy reached over and put her arms around Ephram's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. The just stood there holding each other, reclaiming what was lost months ago.  
  
"I better get going; I have moving to do tomorrow."  
  
"Do you need any help," Ephram asked?  
  
"Sure, but only if you feel like it," she replied.  
  
"Anything to get me out of the house," Ephram said, "At least, I can be of some good use.  
  
"Oh and Amy, thanks,"  
  
"No problem, see you tomorrow, about 11am."  
  
"Ok, bye." Ephram sat back onto his bed. The kiss he had shared with Amy still lingered on his lips. He had waited so long to do that. Maybe now, things with them were going to be the way he had always wanted. He didn't want to mess things up.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on Ephram's door.  
  
"Ephram, can I come in." It was Andy.  
  
"What do you want," Ephram asked?  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok," He said. Andy walked into the room and sat at Ephram's desk.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"Maybe because you broke up with your girlfriend."  
  
"I'm good, really."  
  
"So, what did Amy want," Andy asked?  
  
"She wanted help moving back to her house tomorrow," Ephram said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Andy responded, I'm glad the plan worked." Andy got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, Linda is coming over to hang out tomorrow afternoon; she might spend the night," Andy said. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. Don't worry. I talked it over with Delia."  
  
"Okay, whatever." Andy got up and left the room.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
"Ephram, get up," Delia yelled as she leaped onto Ephram's bed.  
  
"I'm awake already."  
  
"Get up, Dad went and got chocolate chip pancakes at Mama Joy's!"  
  
Ephram stumbled out of bed and glanced over at the time. It was 10:00, meaning that he had an hour to eat and get ready before he went to help Amy move.  
  
He put on an old Brooklyn shirt that was on the floor and went downstairs.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Ephram asked as he approached the counter.  
  
"None, I just thought that you might want to eat something good," Andy said, "get one before Delia eats them all."  
  
Delia was already devouring a second pancake. Ephram sat down and quickly ate his breakfast, leaving a pancake uneaten. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said, while pushing his plate away.  
  
"Can I have your pancake" Delia asked?  
  
"Go for it," Ephram said.  
  
Ephram went upstairs and got ready to go see Amy. Just as he was opening the door to leave, Madison appeared.  
  
"Hi... Ephram," she exclaimed, "I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
"This is my house remember and I'm leaving," Ephram answered. She was the last person he wanted to see today.  
  
"I'm here to see Delia," Madison explained. She had hoped that she could have avoided Ephram.  
  
"Whatever!" Ephram didn't say another word and went straight to his car. Ephram was blocking out thoughts of Madison with thoughts of Amy. He flipped on the radio and drove to Edna's to help move Amy's stuff.  
  
He drove into the driveway and saw Amy coming out of the house. She looked hot, wearing black pants, blue sweatshirt and a bandana.  
  
"Glad you made it, Ephram," Amy said, as he got out of the car.  
  
"Nice look, the bandana really adds." "Ha, ha thanks, glad you like it." The boxes are upstairs; there are only 5. "Five! Man, that's a lot for one person to have for a month." Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"Just get the boxes," Amy said laughing.  
  
"Ok miss, where would you like them?"  
  
"We can put them in Edna's truck," Amy explained. Ephram and Amy went into the house and got the rest of the boxes.  
  
"What is in here, bricks?"  
  
"It's my new hobby, brick collecting."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Hey, you want to go get something to eat after we move these to my house?"  
  
"Sure, okay." They moved all the boxes to Amy's house and put them in her room.  
  
"There, we are finally done." Ephram said putting down the last box.  
  
"Hey Brown, what's up?" Bright said, coming into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here," Bright asked?  
  
"Helping Amy move."  
  
"Why aren't you hanging out with that hottie, Madison," Bright asked?  
  
"Madison and I are over."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It just didn't work out...I should go." Ephram left Bright and Amy standing in the house. 


	13. Unpacking the truth

Ephram had just walked out and left an astounded Amy and Bright in the room.  
  
"Look what you did," Amy exclaimed, "things were going great." Amy was furious. She had been looking forward to spending some time with Ephram that day.  
  
"I swear. I didn't know that they had broken up." Bright answered  
  
"They just broke up a couple days ago."  
  
"What happened," Bright asked? As far as he knew, things with Madison were great.  
  
"I guess the age difference ruined things. Here, make yourself useful and help me unpack these boxes," Amy said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes'm." Bright answered; "Good to know you're still ordering me around."  
  
"If I didn't, than nothing would get done."  
  
Bright gave her an evil glance and went over to a box.  
  
He started unpacking one of the boxes, throwing the contents on the floor. Near the bottom of the box, he stumbled upon an old photograph. "Is this you and Brown," Bright asked? He was staring at the photograph of the two sharing cotton candy and laughing.  
  
"Give me that!" Amy grabbed the picture from Bright and carefully put it on her dresser. "Looks like you two were having a good time." "That was at the fall carnival, last year," Amy answered blushing.  
  
"You really like him, don't you," Bright said. It wasn't a questions but more of a statement. He always had thought there was really something between them. "Yes, I do, more than you know."  
  
"You probably don't want to hear this, but I think you should hold off a little while. Let Ephram get over Madison. He looked pretty upset."  
  
"Don't worry; we already talked it out after he kissed me." "He what?!"  
  
Suddenly, Harold appeared in the doorway.  
  
"How is the unpacking going," he asked? There was an awkward silence. "Um, good dad," Amy quickly answered.  
  
"Well, Lunch will be ready in five minutes." "Ok," she said.  
  
After Harold left, they got back to the discussion.  
  
"So, he kissed you," Bright asked? "Yes, for the hundredth time," she exclaimed. "After the kiss, we talked and decided to not rush things." she added.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him." Amy wanted to go take him in her arms and comfort him.  
  
"No, don't. Give him some time," Bright said. "Sometimes it helps to be alone." For once Bright was making sense, Amy thought. Maybe he was right; she could talk to him on Monday at school.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch," Amy said smiling, "and Bright, Thanks!" "No problem. That is what big brothers are for." he said. With that said Bright and Amy went downstairs to share their first lunch together as a family since Amy left. 


	14. One fine day

It was Monday morning, Amy had just spent the weekend back at home with her family. Even though things were still pretty rough between them, the situation was getting better. Amy had thought about Ephram all weekend. She got up and slowly walked to her dresser to pick out an outfit. Her eyes glanced over to the picture sitting on her dresser. Her thoughts going back to that day last fall. She had convinced Ephram to go on the Ferris wheel. She just hoped that Ephram would start to feel better soon. She hated not being able to help.  
  
"Amy, you up yet?" Bright yelled, as he came into her room.  
  
"Get out, I'm getting dressed." "Takes you long enough." Amy shot him an evil glance and tried to force him out the door. "Watch the hair it has to look good for the ladies," Bright yelled, "By the way, you seen my Spongebob shirt?" "No, and you still have that shirt," Amy asked? Laughing "Don't diss Sponge Bob." "Whatever." "If you're not nice to me, I'll make you walk to school." "Ugh, that's right I don't have a car." "Ha,Ha." "I'll be down in a second," Amy said.  
  
Amy grabbed a pair of faded jeans and gray, long-sleeved shirt out of her drawer and quickly got dressed. After pulling her hair into a low ponytail, she rushed downstairs ready to start the day.  
  
Amy had to ride with Bright to school. They pulled into a parking spot. She looked out the window excited to see Ephram parked only a few spaces away. Amy got out of the truck and walked over to Ephram's car. Bright was already making his was to mingle with some girls. "Hey Ephram," she said. "Hi Amy." "Feeling any better," asked Amy? She was hoping he would be better than he had been yesterday. "Just peachy," Ephram said sarcastically. "Me too. I had to ride with Bright to school because my parent's have my car." "Must be a joy," he said. "Today, it is all about the Sponge Bob shirt," Amy complained. "Glad I'm not related to him." Ephram added. "I was going to tell you that I'm sorry I ran out yesterday." Ephram didn't know if he should apologize or not. He hoped that he hadn't hurt Amy.  
  
"It's okay, really." "Are you sure, " he asked? "No. I'm not sure of anything, but these things take time. You want to hang out after school, maybe grab something to eat and talk," Amy asked? "I mean only if you feel like it." "Sure, I would like that," he said. "I don't really want to be home anyway." "Time to go learn," Ephram said looking at his watch, "Great, yet another day in this hell hole." "Yep."  
  
Amy and Ephram walked toward the school, interlocking arms. Amy adjusted her arm and their hands touched. Not knowing what to do, Amy slowly slid her hand into his. Ephram's strong hands clasped onto hers tightly, as if never wanting to let go. The two walked through the school doors, hand in hand ready to face the world.  
  
In study hall, Amy and Laynie were sitting together, talking. Amy was working on her Spanish homework. "What does bano mean," she asked. "I think it means bathroom or maybe floor," Laynie answered. "I'm going with bathroom," Amy said. "I really hate this crap." "It will be alright, if I can pass the class with a B, you can." "Yea, right."  
  
"So I heard you and Ephram were holding hands," Laynie said. "Where did you hear that," Amy said, blushing. "I heard it from Paige who said that her boyfriend saw it." Laynie said laughing. "No, actually, I saw you two. You looked pretty great together." "He just broke up with Madison, so we are taking it slow," Amy answered. Actually, we are going to go do something after school." Amy was all jumpy when she talked. She was so excited to finally have a clear path to Ephram.  
  
"I haven't seen you this happy in months," Laynie said. "Actually, It is starting to make me jealous." "Sorry, I'll shut up now," she claimed. "I don't want to pry but did something else happen," Laynie asked? "Since when are you so interested?" "Remember, I dated him once." "Yea, once." Amy said. "He kissed me."  
  
"I knew he always loved you." Laynie said. "I hope it works out. You deserve to be happy. Especially, with someone who isn't Tommy."  
  
"So what happened to Bobby, blue eyes," Amy asked? She wanted to change the subject. "Well, we are taking a break, but his friend Sam is such a hottie." Just after Laynie said that the bell rang. "I got to go to Spanish," Amy said, "talk to you later."  
  
The school day went by really fast. Amy kept daydreaming about spending time with Ephram and maybe even kissing him.  
  
After the last bell rang, she headed out to meet Ephram at his car.  
  
"Amy, you coming," Bright asked? He was standing by his truck talking to Ephram. "Amy and I are going to get something to eat," Ephram said. "Yea, Are you ready Ephram," Amy asked? "Yep, let's go." "What about Mom and Dad," asked Bright? "I'll be home before Dad even gets home." Amy said, "I'll call Mom and tell her." Okay.  
  
Ephram and Amy walked to his car and got in. "So where do you want to go," asked Amy? I'm thinking some greasy fries and ice cream sound really good," he said. "I love greasy food," Amy said, laughing. "So Mama Joy's it is."  
  
Ephram started to drive and Amy, flipped on the radio. Red Hot Chili Pepper's song "Give it away" came on. "I love this song!" Amy exclaimed, turning up the volume. "Me too!" The two of them were singing and laughing all the way to the diner. Once they go to the diner, Ephram got out of the car and opened the door for Amy. Amy melted. She forgot how much of a gentleman Ephram was.  
  
They went into the diner and headed straight toward their old favorite spot at the booth by the window. Nina came over, ready for their orders. "So what can I get for you two today?" Ephram and Amy looked at each other and nodded. "We will take a big plate of greasy fries and a chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream and sprinkles," Ephram said. "Glad you're going healthy today," Nina said smiling, "It will be just a few minutes."  
  
"I have missed... us," Amy said. "I forgot how much fun we have together." "I have too," Ephram added, taking Amy's hand in his." "So how are things with your parent's," He asked?  
  
"Pretty good" Amy said. "Dammit, I totally forgot, I need to call my mom before she starts a search party out looking for me."  
  
Amy quickly dialed her phone number. "Mom?" I'm studying with Ephram at the diner; I'll be home in an hour."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Ephram asked, as Amy put her phone away. "Yea, as long as she thinks I'm studying." Just as Amy said that the food came. Ephram and Amy devoured the fries and ice cream. "I'm so full," Ephram said, putting down the spoon. "Me too." "Amy, you have some whipped cream on your cheek." Ephram picked up a napkin and wiped it off gently. "Thanks, Ephram." "No problem." "You ready to go," Ephram asked? Yea, but I might have to roll out of here." "That can be arranged," Ephram said, "Here, Ill give you a piggy back ride out to the car." Amy obliged and wrapped her arms around Ephram's neck hopping onto his back. She could feel the warmth of his body up against hers. "This is fun," Amy said. "Yea, you're the one getting carried," Ephram said laughing. "You offered." "I'll take any excuse to carry you on my back," he said. They got to the car and Ephram put Amy down. The cologne Ephram was wearing lingered on Amy's coat. "You know, this was really great," Ephram said. "Yes, I enjoyed it a lot, especially, the ride on your back." "I bet I can arrange to give you another one sometime." "That would be great."  
  
Ephram drove Amy home, walking her to the door. Thanks again, Ephram Brown. "You're welcome, Amy Abbott." Ephram leaned in and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. "That was for taking it one step at a time." Amy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Amy" "Bye." Amy walked into the house with a huge smile on her face. She glanced out the window and saw the guy of her dreams getting into his car. 


	15. Snow day

Ephram got into his car after dropping Amy off at her house. He never thought that old feelings could erupt so quickly for another person, shortly after a breakup. Amy had always made him feel so complete, something that he had never felt with Madison. He never felt like he had to impress Amy. Ephram glanced at his watch. It was 4:30. Ephram needed to get home. He was hoping by the time he returned home, Madison would be gone.  
  
He got home and walked through the back door. Andy was in the kitchen and Delia was upstairs.  
  
"Ephram, you're home!" Andy said. "Where were you?" "I was studying with Amy." "How are things with Amy?" "Good, actually great," he answered. Ephram put down his backpack and went over to the piano to practice. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour," Andy yelled. He was glad that Ephram was no longer depressed. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
Ephram was already playing through a piece. His thoughts were flowing along with the music. He looked through his folder and found a song he had written for Amy a long time ago. ~Flashback~ "Who wrote that? It is beautiful." Ephram turned around to see Amy standing behind him. She sat down next to him on the piano bench. "I wrote it for someone." Will you play it for me?" Ephram's hands moved gracefully over the keys hitting every note perfectly. He could see Amy out of the corner of his eye gazing with enjoyment. ~End of flashback~  
  
It was too early to be thinking about that. Ephram shoved the song back in to the folder and continued playing another piece. He practiced until dinner time. Once dinner was ready, Ephram got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
"So, what are we having?" Ephram asked. He was hoping it wasn't some vegetable "Lasagna," Andy answered. "Ephram, the weather lady said it is going to snow a whole bunch tonight." exclaimed Delia. "Don't get your hopes up." Ephram answered, "It isn't snowing now." "If it snows can we build a snow woman," she asked? "Absolutely, and we can drink hot cocoa," Andy answered. "Yay!" "You're getting her hopes up," Ephram said, after Delia left the room. "I guess we will have to wait and see."  
  
The rest of the evening went by and Ephram finished his homework and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Ephram awoke to the sound of his alarm clack buzzing. He threw it against the wall, hoping it would stop and fell back asleep. He wasn't ready to go to school. "Ephram, Ephram! No school, it snowed!" Delia shouted running into Ephram's room.  
  
Ephram groggily got up and looked out the window. Everything was covered with snow. It was as if the world stopped to rest. "I'm going back to bed," Ephram said, pulling his sheets back up over his shoulders. "Me too," Delia said, mimicking her brother. Delia got into the bed and snuggled in beside her brother. The two slept for another hour and a half.  
  
"Delia, you going to get up," Andy yelled as he was coming up to wake her. Andy walked into Ephram's room and saw the two sleeping soundly. He was just about to leave them, when he saw Delia sit up. "Delia, you decided to get up." Andy said. "I have been awake. I was just waiting for Ephram to get up." Delia leaned over and shook Ephram. "Get up already." "I'm awake, I'm awake." "Ephram, what happened to your alarm clock, Andy asked, pointing to the cracked clock lying on the floor. "It was annoying me." By waking you up?" "Yes, so I threw it." "Ephram, let's go watch cartoons," Delia exclaimed! Ephram got out of bed and went downstairs with Delia and Andy. He sat down on the couch and turned on some Tom and Jerry. Just as he was about to get up to get some cereal the doorbell rang. "Someone want to get that," Ephram yelled. Delia ran to the door and opened it. There was Madison standing there all bundled up. "Madison you're here!" "Yes, I thought you might be bored." "Yea, Ephram is no fun." Madison walked into the living room to where Ephram was sitting. "Hi Ephram." "Shouldn't you be entertaining Delia?" Ephram was furious. He didn't want to have to put up with Madison all day. "You know you're going to have to deal with this sometime." "I am, now please, let me watch my cartoons." Madison went off to play with Delia. Ephram watched cartoons for another hour. He was just about ready to turn off the television when the doorbell rang again. Ephram got up and went to answer it. "Amy?" Ephram said as he opened the door. Amy was standing there with a big smile on her face, dragging a sled. She was dressed in a puffy down jacket and snow pants. Her cheeks were rosy, pink from the walk to his house. "I wanted to see if you could come out and play," Amy said, "so can you?" "Sure, come in." Ephram was so happy to see her. Last night has been great and spending the day off with Amy couldn't make him any happier.  
  
"Don't you need to get dressed first," Amy asked? "Oh yea, hold on ill be right back."  
  
Amy went and sat down on the couch. She couldn't wait to hang out with Ephram. Things had been going so good between them. Suddenly, Delia and Madison came into the room. "Hi Amy, isn't it great that we didn't have school?" Delia said. Just as Madison was about to say something, Ephram came downstairs. "Ready?" "Sure, let's go." Ephram and Amy walked out the door. "So where are we going," He asked? "To this really sweet hill that is great for sledding." Suddenly, Amy slipped on the snow, almost bringing Ephram down with her. "Walk much," Ephram asked? Both of them were laughing. Ephram extended his hand and helped Amy up. Their hands still holding on to one another's as they walked through the snow.  
  
"How far do we have to go," Ephram asked?  
  
"Only a little bit farther," Amy answered, "we are almost there."  
  
Suddenly Amy stopped abruptly. There they were on the top of this large hill that over looked part of the town.  
  
"This hill is huge," Ephram exclaimed!  
  
"It is the best sledding hill in Everwood. Here, get on the sled." Ephram did as he was told and sat on the back of the plastic sled, leaving room for Amy.  
  
"Ready," Amy asked?  
  
"Yes," Ephram answered. Amy grabbed hold on the rope and gave the sled a push. The sled went racing down the hill, gaining speed. Snow was spraying in every direction. Ephram was holding on for dear life. His arms were rested around Amy's waist. They were halfway down the hill, and headed for a large ramp.Ephram closed his eyes, awaiting disaster. The sled hit the ramp and grabbed some serious air, then landed with a thud. They steered clear of several trees, and abandon sleds. After coming to a complete stop, Ephram quickly opened his eyes. He was glad to be in one piece.  
  
"That was awesome," Amy exclaimed! She got up out of the sled brushing off her pants.  
  
"Yea, that ramp was huge," Ephram answered. He was still in shock. "Let's go again," he said.  
  
Just as Ephram said that, Bright came barreling down the hill on an inner tube. He was heading straight for Ephram.  
  
"Ephram, watch out," Amy yelled! Ephram quickly jumped out of the way just missing a collision with Bright.  
  
"Hey Brown, did you see that," Bright asked, coming toward them.  
  
"Yea, you tried to run me over."  
  
"the key is to run and jump onto the inner tube then go really fast leaning to steer and then hit the jump at an angle....Bright was saying.  
  
"Um Bright, hate to interrupt your little saga but some little kid just stole your inner tube," Amy said, laughing. She wanted to steal Ephram back from Bright's company.  
  
"Dammit," Bright yelled. He went off running after the kid.  
  
"Thought you might want a break from him," Amy explained. She couldn't wait to spend more time with him.  
  
"Thanks, I really didn't want to hear about his near death experiences."  
  
"Little does he know, that little kid asked if he could borrow the inner tube and I let him."  
  
"Your evil" Ephram said, laughing. He could spot Bright chasing after the little kid.  
  
"Only, when it involved spending time with someone like yourself."  
  
"I make you evil," Ephram asked? "That's encouraging."  
  
"So, you want to go down again," She asked?  
  
"Only if you steer."  
  
"It's a deal." Ephram and Amy went down the hill several more times, until their feet and fingers grew numb. It had started to snow again. "I am so ready for some hot cocoa," Amy said. She was hoping that they could go back to his house and watch movies.  
  
"Me too," Ephram said, "let's go." Ephram could see Amy's rosey cheeks. Snowflakes were falling on her eyelashes. She looked to beautiful. Here he was, spending time with her again. They walked back to Ephram's house. It seemed though it didn't take as long. Maybe, it was because they were shivering. They got to Ephram's house, and discarded the sled at the door.  
  
"Put your hat and gloves on the heater vent to dry," Ephram said, as he took off his own hat and gloves. Amy did as she was told than followed Ephram into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.  
  
"Where is everyone," Amy asked. She noticed that the house was incredibly silent.  
  
"Look out the window." Amy went over to the window and saw Madison, Andy and Delia building a snowman.  
  
"Aw, look at that snowman," Amy exclaimed! "It has a baseball cap on it."  
  
"Never knew a snowman could be a Yankee," Ephram asked, jokingly.  
  
"Are you about done with that hot cocoa?"  
  
"Yea, you want marshmallows?"  
  
"Sure!" Ephram handed her the cup and they went over to the couch to sit down.  
  
"You want to watch television or play Playstation?" Ephram asked, turning on the television. "How about a movie," Amy suggested.  
  
"Let's see what we have...Armageddon, Matrix reloaded, and Lion King?"  
  
"Too sci- fi, too childish. "Meet the Parents?" "Sure, sounds good," Amy said. Ephram popped in the DVD and sat down beside Amy. "Is it me or does this movie really suck the third time you watch it," Amy asked. "It does suck," Ephram answered. He kept looking over at Amy every couple seconds. He really wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if she would be mad. Amy was sitting on the other side of the couch wanting the same thing. It was then, when Amy leaned over to put her cup on the end table on Ephram's side that their lips met. Ephram pulled Amy into soft kiss. Amy welcomed the kiss, as she put her arms around his neck. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, the door opened. Madison came into the house. She walked right into the living room and spotted Ephram and Amy lip locked. Madison just froze, shocked to see them. The two quickly pulled away, after they realized someone came in. 


	16. Chick fight

Amy and Ephram just sat there staring at a very shocked Madison. The two started giggling uncontrollably. They couldn't help themselves. Ephram got up and went in to the kitchen. He had started coughing because he was laughing so hard. Madison was even angrier. He face had become crimson in color. She looked as if smoke was going to come smoldering out of her ears.  
  
"How could you!" She yelled.  
  
"How could I what," Amy asked? She had stopped laughing and was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me bitch. You were making out with my ex right here in clear view. I bet you wanted me to see you two."  
  
"No, Ephram has just moved on, to someone more appreciative of his love. "Seriously, who is being the bitch now?"  
  
Amy had waited so long to fight with Madison. She had hated Madison ever since she saw her kiss Ephram at the DMV.  
  
Madison reached over and slapped Amy across the cheek.  
  
"Oh, you didn't just do that, "Amy yelled. Her face was stinging from the contact. Just as Amy was about to fight back, Ephram walked in.  
  
"Stay out of this Ephram I can handle her," Amy exclaimed!  
  
Ephram just gave her an, I hope so look, and walked back into the kitchen where Delia was watching.  
  
Amy lifted her arm and slapped Madison back, hard. "Take that you cradle robbing bitch!"  
  
Amy closed in on Madison and Madison took hold of Amy's hair, pulling it really hard. Amy fought back clawing her on her arm and taking her to the floor. After a couple minutes of clawing and hair pulling, there was a rip. Madison's teeth had gotten caught on the sleeve of Amy's sweater, ripping a hole in it.  
  
Amy took advantage and pinned Madison down with her arm.  
  
"Next time you want to mess with me think twice," Amy exclaimed!  
  
Amy let her arm off of Madison, letting her get up. Madison with tears in her eyes, let out a loud bellow and got up and ran out the door. The door slammed behind her.  
  
"Got rid of her," Amy said walking into the kitchen. She had a few scraps on her arms but nothing compared to Madison.  
  
"That was amazing, you know king fu or something," Delia asked.  
  
"No, but someday ill teach you some moves," she said, laughing.  
  
"That was pretty amazing," Ephram said. Amy put her arms around Ephram and lightly kissed him.  
  
"You know you have a hole in your sweater," Ephram asked?  
  
"Yea must have happened during the scuffle." She leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
"Eh em..." Andy said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I saw Madison storm out of here like a, well you get what I mean," Andy exclaimed!  
  
"You missed a heck of a girl fight," Ephram said breaking away from their kiss.  
  
"I miss all the good things," Andy exclaimed. 


	17. comfortably numb

"So let me guess, Amy scared Madison off?"  
  
"Something like that," Ephram said, smiling at Amy. Ever since he had decided to start something with Amy, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He didn't ever want her getting away from him again.  
  
"You should have seen her dad," Delia added.  
  
"I'm sure I missed a big show," Andy said, glaring at Ephram.  
  
"Dad, what are we having for supper," asked Ephram, changing the subject.  
  
"I was thinking of ordering pizza. Amy, are you staying for supper?"  
  
"Can she," Ephram asked? He really wanted to spend more time with her.  
  
"Sure." Andy replied, "She is always welcome."  
  
"I'll have to call my parents and tell them," Amy said. Amy went into the living room and called her parents. She was hoping that they wouldn't mind her staying there for dinner.  
  
~Back in the kitchen ~  
  
"So are you two an item now," Andy asked?  
  
"Yea, things are finally working out," Ephram said.  
  
"So you're over Madison?"  
  
"As over her as I'll ever be."  
  
"I'm just glad that you're happy with someone like Amy." Amy came in interrupting their talk.  
  
"So what were you talking about? You two looked like you were in deep thought."  
  
"Just discussing what kind of pizza to order," Andy replied. Never knew one could be so consumed in whether to put pepperoni on a pizza or not."  
  
"We are very serious about our pizza," Ephram replied.  
  
"Do you think your dad could handle the pizza and we could go finish our movie?"  
  
"That can be arranged," Ephram said smiling. He put his arm around her and they went back into the living room.  
  
Ephram and Amy cuddled up on the couch, Amy's head on Ephram's lap. Ephram softly stroked her long hair. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He could smell the faint sweet scent of perfume lingering on her skin.  
  
Amy felt so comfortable there with Ephram. She loved the feeling of his hand stroking her hair. It put her in a daze, tuning out the world.  
  
"Pizza's here!" Andy yelled from the kitchen. Ephram got up than helped Amy to her feet. Amy didn't want to get up, but her stomach told her otherwise. They headed into the kitchen, ready to down some pizza.  
  
"I couldn't decide on what size to get so I got an extra large," Andy said.  
  
"That is a lot of pizza," Delia said, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"I could eat like five pieces," Ephram said.  
  
"Sure you can," Amy said laughing.  
  
The foursome sat at the table and finished off nearly all of the pizza.  
  
"I'm so stuffed I can't eat another bite," Amy said, pushing her plate away.  
  
"I guess I can only eat 4," Ephram said, laughing.  
  
"Sounds like your eyes are bigger than your stomach," Amy said laughing.  
  
"Can we play a game," Delia asked?  
  
"Okay, but not Candyland," Ephram said.  
  
Delia went and got out Girl Talk.  
  
"Oh no, not that game," Ephram said. He remembered that Madison had given that game to Delia for her birthday.  
  
"Isn't that the game with the sticker zits," Amy said, laughing.  
  
"I think so," Ephram said.  
  
"How about you pick another game Delia," Andy said.  
  
Delia left and came back with Jenga. They played two rounds. Each round only lasting a few minutes until all the blocks fell down.  
  
"I think it is about time for me to go home," Amy said looking at her watch. She wanted some alone time with Ephram.  
  
"I'll walk you home," Ephram offered. He didn't want to risk putting his car in the ditch because of the snow. Ephram got their jackets and gloves off the register.  
  
"Here, nice warm outerwear," Ephram said handing Amy her things. They put everything on and ventured out into the snow.  
  
"I need my sled," Amy said.  
  
"Get on it, I'll be your chauffeur."  
  
Ephram pulled Amy all the way to her house on the sled, being careful not to tip it. The two talked and laughed all the way to her house.  
  
"We are hear, Madam," Ephram announced in his newly acquired British accent.  
  
Ephram extended his hand, helping Amy out of the sled.  
  
"That was the best ride ever," Amy said, "I must give you a tip." Amy put her arms around Ephram and brought her lips to his. She pulled away leaving him breathless.  
  
"I think I need another one to warm me up for the walk home."  
  
"That can be arranged." Amy gave him another kiss, this one lasting longer.  
  
"I better get going," Ephram said, I had a great time today."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ephram gave her one last kiss and watched her disappear into the house. On the whole walk home Ephram didn't feel a bit cold. The cold was drowned out by his warm feelings for Amy. He was happy. For once he was actually happy. 


	18. Dance all night

Amy walked into her house re living every moment she spent with Ephram that day. Her stomach was filled with an excited feeling. That feeling you get when you finally figure out that you love someone. She hadn't felt like that for a long time. Actually, she wasn't sure if she had ever truly felt that kind of feeling.  
  
"Amy, you're home," Harold said, interrupting Amy's thoughts. "What came over you, you look happy?"  
  
"I just had the most amazing day," She said  
  
"I'm glad you're happy," replied Harold. He wondered why Ephram hadn't made her happy sooner.  
  
Amy hurried upstairs remembering the homework she needed to finish before tomorrow. She went to her room and sat down at her desk. Her math book was propped open on her desk since two days ago when she gave up on it. She got up to put some music on hoping it would help. Just as she started singing along to Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Can I borrow your Linkin Park CD?" Bright asked, as he came in. He was wearing yellow pajama pants and his Sponge bob shirt.  
  
"When did you learn to knock?" Amy said ignoring his question.  
  
"Since you started to have boyfriends," Bright answered, "I don't want to walk in to something. I saw you out there kissing Brown."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to walk in wearing that," Amy said laughing. "So now you're spying on me?"  
  
"No, I'm looking out for you."  
  
"Oh okay bodyguard, Amy said, So, what did you want?"  
  
"Your Linkin Park CD"  
  
"Oh here, Amy said handing it over. Don't lose it."  
  
"Hey, did you see that kid steal my inner tube today," Bright asked?  
  
"No, I didn't," Amy said. She was trying not to laugh and make it obvious that she had something to do with it. "Are you going to sit there or let me get back to my homework?"  
  
"I'm leaving," he said.  
  
Once Bright left, Amy sunk back into her chair and continued working through some math problems. It was getting late and all she wanted to do was go to bed. Her eyes were getting heavy and eventually she finished and went to bed.  
  
~Next day at school~  
  
"Hey Ephram," Amy said. Ephram was putting his book bag in his locker. Just as he looked over, Amy leaned in and gave him a strong kiss.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," Ephram said, catching his breath.  
  
"Did you get your Algebra done," he asked?  
  
"Yea barely," Amy replied, "I was up working on problem thirteen until late last night."  
  
"I think teachers do that purposely," he said, "they don't want us to have a life or get sleep."  
  
"Yea, it's a form of torture."  
  
"Hey guys," Bright said.  
  
"Hi Bright," they said in unison.  
  
"Did you hear, the winter formal is in two weeks," Bright exclaimed.  
  
"Since when do you get all excited over a formal," Ephram asked?  
  
"Every guy gets excited for the formal," he said.  
  
"I still don't get it," Ephram replied.  
  
Amy leaned in giving Ephram the hint.  
  
"So the whole point of the winter formal is to get laid, among other things" Ephram asked?  
  
"Of course, and I have my eye on the head cheerleader. She is hot!"  
  
"They have the dance and dinner at this ski resort near by," Amy explained, "It is a big deal."  
  
"Why hadn't I heard about this," Ephram asked?  
  
"They don't release the date until two weeks before, Amy said. "Plus, it is only for people who actually like dances."  
  
"Or want to get laid," Bright added, walking away "There is more to it than getting laid, like the dance and dinner part of the evening," Amy said. "I have heard it is a blast." "We don't have to go if you don't want to," Amy added. "What, you think I just want to get laid," Ephram said laughing. "Ha, ha," Amy said. "Don't worry I won't stoop to his level," he said, "I like us too much." "Good." "So Amy Abbott would you go to the winter formal with me," Ephram asked? "I promise we can dance all night." He could sense how important it was for Amy to attend. "I would be delighted, Ephram Brown," she answered. She could already picture a perfect evening with Ephram.  
  
Ephram leaned in and gave Amy a soft kiss. He felt like the luckiest guy to be with her. Ephram put his arm around her and they walked to class.  
  
~that afternoon~  
  
Delia and Madison were in the kitchen working on frosting a batch of cupcakes.  
  
"Does this look alright," Delia asked?  
  
"Looks fine, but I do think you have more frosting on your hands than on the cupcake." Madison said. Madison went over and got a damp rag out of the sink. She should have known frosting would be this messy.  
  
"Did you get hurt yesterday by Amy," Delia asked?  
  
"Only a bruise," Madison replied, "you need to know that what we did was wrong."  
  
"I know, but it was fun to watch," she said.  
  
"It was fun to watch," Ephram said walking into the room.  
  
"You want a cupcake?" Madison said changing the subject. She was trying hard to be nice to him in front of Delia. She didn't need to set any farther bad examples.  
  
"No thanks," Ephram replied, "got to look nice for the winter formal. Just kidding, I'll take one." Ephram grabbed a cupcake and proceeded to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Ephram, can I talk to you," Madison asked? She had followed him out of the kitchen. "I guess, just as long as you don't slap me/"  
  
"I'm sorry for fighting with your new girlfriend," she began, "I was just jealous of seeing you with another girl this soon." "Apology accepted," Ephram replied, "you're going to have to get used to Amy and I. You should move on too."  
  
With that, Ephram left Madison at the bottom of the stairs and went to do some homework. 


	19. homework

Ephram was up doing his homework in his room. He was listening to music and typing his English essay. Hootie and the Blowfish's song, "Only want to be with you," filled the air. His thoughts switched toward Amy. He was excited for the dance coming up. Wasn't it only girls that were supposed to get excited for dances, he asked himself. Oh well, he didn't care, it meant that he got to spend an evening with Amy. He was imagining Amy in a long blue dress dancing with him. Suddenly, the phone rang, interrupting his train of thought. "Hello," Ephram said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi Ephram," Amy answered.  
  
"Hi, what are you up to?" Ephram was glad it was Amy.  
  
"I just wanted to chat with my boyfriend." Amy loved being able to call Ephram her boyfriend. Just hearing his voice excited her.  
  
"I thought you were grounded from the phone?"  
  
"Yea, but my parent's are downstairs. I just have to be quick just to make sure they don't catch me."  
  
"Oh, a woman that takes risks, my favorite," Ephram said laughing.  
  
"Is that Hootie and the Blowfish," Amy asked? She was referring to the music in the background.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, it is one of my favorite bands. Are you listening to music?"  
  
"Yea, Coldplay; It helps me study."  
  
"I love that song Scientist," Ephram remarked.  
  
"Me too, it's calming."  
  
"Oh no, someone is knocking at my door. I'm going to put the phone down a second."  
  
Amy put the phone on the desk and answered her door. It was Bright. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um... Amy you're on the phone," Bright said, noticing the phone in use on the desk. "Who are you talking to, is it Ephram?"  
  
"Yes, just don't tell Mom and Dad," Amy replied, giving Bright an evil glare.  
  
"Let me talk to him and I won't tell."  
  
Bright went over and quickly grabbed the phone. Before he could say anything, Ephram asked, "What do you want Bright?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" "I heard you yelling. Remember, the phone WAS on."  
  
"Whatever, So Brown, you want to come with me Tuesday and find some tuxes for the big night?"  
  
Ephram didn't know if he should say yes or no. Oh what the hell, he would need a tux.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Ephram replied. He didn't even know the start of what he got himself into.  
  
"Good." Before Bright could say anything else, Amy snatched the phone back.  
  
"Sorry Ephram, you know how difficult Bright can be sometimes. So what did he say anyway?" "He wants me to go with him to find tuxes for the formal."  
  
"Cool, I can't wait to see you in a tux."  
  
"You'll just have to wait."  
  
"As much as I would love to talk to you, I really need to get back to this homework," Amy explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later." "Bye!" Ephram hung up the phone and went back to his studies.  
  
A few hours passed and Ephram had given up on his homework. He went downstairs and put on his coat. He had decided to go for a walk around town. He was hoping some fresh air would help clear his mind and relax. It was starting to get dark. Ephram walked through the snow laden streets, ending up at the Abbott's house. Ephram approached the door and knocked. He was just about to walk away, when the door opened. Harold appeared at the door.  
  
"Ephram, what brings you here?" "I was out for a walk and stopped to see Amy." "At seven at night? I tend to forget you are indeed related Andy Brown." 


	20. i shall kiss you now

"So I suppose you want to see Amy," Harold asked? "Yea, can I," Ephram responded. "She is up in her room; the last room on the left. Just don't stay too long." "I won't." Ephram went up the stairs in search of Amy. It had been awhile since he had been in the Abbott's house. The last time Amy wouldn't even let him inside. He got to the last door on the left and knocked.  
  
"No, you can't borrow anymore CDs." "It's me, can I come in," he asked? Amy opened the door. "Ephram, what are you doing here?" She was excited to see her boyfriend standing outside her bedroom door.  
  
"I was taking a walk and decided to stop by." Ephram gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek then went in and sat on her bed. He was absorbing the details of her room. The room was a girly, pink with photographs lining all of the walls, as if an attempt to cover the pink.  
  
"So what were you up to?" Ephram asked looking away from the photographs. "I was doing homework, but I gave up and started looking through this magazine at dresses for the formal." Amy came over and sat down beside Ephram, the magazine in tow. "The dresses I have circled are the ones I like," Ephram flipped through the pages filled with dresses of all colors. He had never seen so many dresses in his life. "I think you would look nice in this one," Ephram said, pointing to a black dress with pink and yellow flowers." "Oh yea," Amy said putting her arms around Ephram. Ephram couldn't resist and put down the magazine. He took Amy in his arms and kissed her. "I know you really came over for this," Amy said and kissed him passionately. "You figured me out." He kissed her again then pulled away. "What about this dress," Ephram asked, pointing to a sleek red dress with rhinestones and a large slit up the side. "Ha, Ha yea, there we go. How about I stick to picking out the dress." "Sure," Ephram said. He leaned in and let their lips come together. He kissed her slowly savoring the moment.  
  
"I should probably get home," Ephram said, breaking away. He got up off the bed and headed for the door. "Ephram," Amy said, getting up. "I'm glad you stopped by." "Me too." Amy gave him a last kiss on the cheek and let him leave. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. Right after Ephram, left the phone rang. Amy wondered who would be calling her. "Hello?" "Hi Amy." "Laynie, what's up?" Amy figured she was having boy problems or something. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping for a dress to wear to the formal, tomorrow," Laynie explained. "I'll have to ask my parents, but I bet I can come." "Okay, cool" Laynie answered, "So what are you doing?" "I was hanging out with Ephram, he just stopped by ten minutes ago." "I'm so glad you to got together, your perfect." "Thanks, me too. I missed his personality and his kisses." "You kissed him before," Laynie asked? "Yea, several times." "You little H o e." "I love you too," Amy said, laughing. She was lucky to have a friend like Laynie. "I got to go, see you at school," Laynie said. "Okay, bye!" Amy hung up the phone and started back on her homework. Everything was finally working out for the better. 


	21. plans

~Next Day at School~  
  
Amy was at her locker getting ready for 9th period Study Hall. Her books crammed into the tightened space. She stood admiring a picture of her and Ephram laughing and ice skating that hung on her locker door. A smile spread across her face as she remembered that evening.  
  
Suddenly, a kiss on the cheek brought her back to reality. "Hi Amy," Ephram said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Ephram, ready for study hall," she asked?  
  
"Of course, pretending to study excites me." Amy spun around and kissed Ephram passionately on the lips.  
  
"Mmm, that was nice," he said, "Can I have another?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged," she said, kissing him.  
  
"Eh em, isn't it about time to take a breather," Laynie asked? She approached Amy's locker, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
The two broke away from each other laughing. "So you don't like it when I do this," Ephram asked? He gave Amy a quick kiss.  
  
"Ha Ha, Ephram, your funny" Laynie replied, laughing.  
  
"I try," he replied.  
  
So back to why I came over here," Laynie said," Amy, after this period let's meet at your car and we can go shopping from there."  
  
"Oh that's right, today is dress shopping day," Amy replied, sounds good, but we need to stop at my house before we go." "Okay, so meet you after school, you car." Laynie replied, I'll let you two love birds alone to suck face." Ephram smiled and grabbed Amy's hand as they walked to study hall. "So does this mean I am all alone this afternoon," Ephram asked?  
  
Just as Ephram said that, Bright came up and put his arms around both of them walking right between Amy and Ephram.  
  
"Hey Brown, don't forget we are going tux shopping at 4 o clock this afternoon," Bright exclaimed! "By the way, Bright get your arm off of me," Ephram replied. "Oh sorry." "See you at my house at four," Bright exclaimed! Then he walked away.  
  
"Guess you won't be alone this afternoon after all," Amy said.  
  
"Yea, nothing like going shopping with your brother to keep me busy this afternoon."  
  
"You'll have fun." Amy said grabbing his hand. "Just remember who your looking good for."  
  
With that, Ephram gave Amy another kiss and they walked into the library for Study Hall. 


	22. shop til ya drop

Amy met Laynie out at her car. Laynie's silver Honda Accord was parked right beside Bright's truck. Laynie was already sitting in her car waiting on her. "What took you so long," Laynie asked? She unlocked the door so Amy could get in.  
  
"I came as fast as possible," Amy explained, "plus, I had to say goodbye to Ephram." Amy threw her book bag into the back seat and got in.  
  
"You really like him don't you, Laynie asked? "Yes, he makes me really happy." Amy was gleaming. She loved every minute she spent with Ephram.  
  
"It's nice to see you smiling again." "Now, if I could find a boyfriend as good as yours."  
  
"What happened to Bobby blue eyes?"  
  
"He is okay," Laynie explained, "but not great." "Oh." Amy hadn't had a clue what Laynie had been going through. She had been so stuck on her own problems that she hadn't really thought of Laynie.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"When we get to your house, hurry up," Laynie said changing the subject. "We want as much time as possible to shop."  
  
They arrived at the Abbott's. The sun was out so Laynie had her sunroof open even thought it was only 40 degrees out.  
  
"Hurry up," Laynie said, as Amy got out of the car. Amy ran into her house grabbing some money and her dress magazines. She rushed downstairs, her mom waiting at the bottom. "You are to be home before nine." "Okay Mom, Bye!" Amy said rushing back out the door.  
  
When she got outside, she saw Bright leaning in the window talking to Laynie. Oh great, now it would be forever until they left. Bright had always had a thing for Laynie and getting him to leave was going to be a chore. She approached the car and got in.  
  
"Bright we need to go, NOW!" "Okay, can't a guy talk to a girl anymore?" "Not when it is on my time," Amy replied, smiling.  
  
Laynie and Amy finally pulled away from the driveway and went on their way.  
  
"I was thinking of getting this black halter dress," Amy said pointing to the picture in the magazine. "That would be cute." Laynie turned up the radio, Stacy Orrico's "More to life" came on. The two girls sang and laughed the rest of the way to the mall, honking at any cute boys that passed them.  
  
They got to the mall, parking in front of Dillard's. "You ready," Laynie asked? "Yep, let's go!" They made there way into the court of the mall. Many of the stores had dresses on display in the windows. "Oh look at that one," Amy said stopping in front of Cache. The dress was blue satin, strapless with sequins all over. They went into the store, picking out several dresses each to try on. They got into the dressing rooms. Laynie tried on several before coming out of the room with pale pink spaghetti strapped, full dress.  
  
She was modeling it in front of the mirror. Amy emerged with a tight fitting red halter type dress with sequins. She was sure Ephram was going to love it. 


	23. encounter

Amy was in the dressing room. She had tried on six different dresses finding only a red strapless that she would consider.  
  
Did you find one," Laynie asked? She had just finished tying her shoes. "Let's look around some more and if I don't find anything I'll get this red one," Amy yelled, over the dressing room separator.  
  
Amy quickly got changed and she and Laynie scanned the mall for more dresses. Their last stop was at Nordstrom's. They knew any dresses here were definitely going to be the most expensive of all of them. The two made their way to the back of the store, where the dresses were.  
  
"Look at this one." Laynie said pulling a cobalt, blue halter dress from the rack. "I bet this would look great on you." Laynie grabbed a black strapless for herself and they went into the dressing rooms for the second time. They went into the dressing rooms.  
  
"Look at this one Laynie," Amy exclaimed, "I think it is the one." Amy came out of the dressing room and had on the cobalt blue dress. The dress was slimming and shimmered from the sequins adorning it. She opened the door across the way no get Laynie. As the door opened, a little, old, gray haired lady in her bra and panties appeared. "What do you want," the lady asked sternly. "Sorry, wrong door," Amy replied, closing the door quickly. She was trying to keep herself from laughing uncontrollably, from embarrassment.  
  
Before Amy could knock on the next dressing room, Laynie appeared. She was wearing the black, strapless dress. It was long and had small, intricate vines and flowers coming up from the skirt. "Do I look that funny," Laynie asked? "I thought this dress was the one."  
  
"No it's not you, Amy replied, the dress looks great." Amy was about to tell her the story when the old lady emerged fully dressed from the room. "You kids are so inconsiderate these days," the old lady grumbled.  
  
"What was that all about," Laynie asked? "I'll tell you when we leave."  
  
"I think these are the dresses," Amy said. "Let's buy these than go get some dinner."  
  
They got dressed and went and purchased the dresses. As they were walking out of the store Amy told Laynie about the old lady. "I was trying to find you and I thought that your voice was coming from the room across from mine. I went to open the door and there stood that old lady, in nothing but a bra and underwear. It was so embarrassing."  
  
"That is so funny," Laynie replied, "Next time, knock." They were almost to the food court when Amy recognized this guy that was walking toward them. The guy's armed all wrapped around this girl. "Isn't that Tommy," Laynie asked? Yea, let's try to avoid him." Amy replied. She really didn't want to see him much less with another girl. It was too late, Tommy recognized Amy and came toward them. 


	24. listen

"Dammit, Why did he have to notice," Amy asked? "It will be okay; we can just say hi and make up some stupid excuse to get away," Laynie answered.  
  
Amy clutched her bag closer and held her breath. She did not want to see him, much less talk to him. She was with Ephram now; Tommy was officially out of her life.  
  
"Hi Amy," Tommy said, as he walked up to them.  
  
"Uh hi," Amy mumbled, "So who's this?"  
  
"Amy this is Georgia." Amy glanced over at the tall, brunette, girl standing beside Tommy. She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a Metallica t- shirt. She was unbelievably pretty, too pretty to be with Tommy Amy thought.  
  
"So you and Tommy date?" Georgia blurted out.  
  
"Yea, but it didn't work out," Amy said scowling. Georgia went one blabbing about Tommy not letting anyone get in a word edgewise.  
  
"We need to get going, we are meeting someone," Laynie interrupted. She knew things were getting uncomfortable. "Oh, I see Laynie is still calling the shots," Tommy replied, "Good luck with everything." Amy grabbed Laynie's arm and quickly walked away leaving Tommy standing there.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Abbott's House, Ephram pulled up in his Lincoln. He was dreading going tux shopping with Bright. Why couldn't he just wear one of his recital suits, but no Bright insisted on getting a tux. Bright is the "expert" on formal wear. Ephram got out of the car chuckling to himself. Just as he got to the door, Bright opened it and came out.  
  
"Let's go dawg!" The two guys got into Ephram's car and drove off. "So where exactly am I driving to," Ephram asked? Bright was consumed in picking a good radio station. "Bright? Earth to Bright?"  
  
"Oh yea, sorry," Bright said, looking up from the radio. The store is only about ten minutes away, I saw the sign once on my way to the mall. Bright messed with the dials again finally landing on "Yellow Submarine."  
  
"I love this song," Bright exclaimed! He started singing to the music. Ephram laughed, "Never knew you were a Beatles kind of guy." "There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me, like I'm a major chick magnet." "Is this the store, Ephram said referring to the huge sign with a tux on it by the road." "Yea, Bright replied, see, you didn't even need my help."  
  
"Bright, this is a catering place," Ephram replied. "Yea, that is, but behind it is the tux place," Bright said referring to a run down brick building.  
  
"This is the place?" "Yea, come on trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"  
  
Yes, plenty of times, Ephram thought to himself.  
  
"Let's go," Bright said. Bright led the way to the back of the building. 


	25. Help! i need somebody!

Bright and Ephram were walking toward the worn down, brick building.  
  
"So you're sure they sell something here," Ephram asked?

"Stop being such a lame ass and open the door. You'll like what you see."  
  
Ephram grabbed the handle to the door and pushed it open. It revealed a large fancy room, adorned with tuxes of all fashions. Scattered throughout the room were women employees dressed in mini skirts and little tops. They resembled the Hooters girls.  
  
"This place is huge," Ephram exclaimed! "Only the best for the ladies."  
  
Just as Bright said that, several women surrounded the boys asking for sizes and preferences. "So how does this place make any profit, Ephram asked, it looks like gang bang place."

"That was the back entrance, Ephram."  
One of the ladies came over and handed the boys several tuxes to try, and led them to the dressing rooms. "Did you see the lady with the blonde hair and huge boobs," Bright asked?

"Yea. Hard to miss"  
  
"Her name is Trainay," Bright added, "I always like it when she measures me." Bright winked at her and Trainay came running.  
  
"My friend here needs a size smaller jacket."  
  
"Right away, Mr. Abbott." she replied.  
  
"Um Bright, her name isn't Trainay, she is a trainee." "Whatever Brown, she is still hot and totally digs me."  
  
Bright shut up and went back in to try on tuxes. The two boys got tuxes. Ephram went with a more casual tux and Bright went the whole nine yards with a bow tie and a tail. They purchased their tuxes and left.  
  
As they were walking out to the car, Ephram's cell phone rang, revealing a Bach ring tone. The call took a few minutes  
  
"That was Amy, Ephram said, she was checking in. She said she and Laynie saw Tommy at the mall with some girl."  
  
"I hope he didn't give her a hard time or Ill kick his ass."

"No need to get mad, she said they barely exchanged glances."

The two drive a little longer. There was hardly any traffic. Up about a mile ahead, there was a car pulled to the side of the road with it's flashers on.  
  
"Should we pull over," Bright asked?

"Yeah and risk getting killed by some stranger," Ephram exclaimed!

"Come on," Bright added, "let's just make sure they don't need help."  
  
"I'm staying in the car," Ephram replied. Ephram got his cell phone out just incase things turned ugly.  
  
Bright pulled the car over to the side, got out and knocked on the window of the other car. "You need any help," he yelled.  
  
The window of the car rolled down revealing none other than Tommy Callahan and his girlfriend Georgia. Georgia was crying and Bright could smell liquor on Tommy's breath.  
  
"Go away Abbott, we don't need you're help." His yelling made Georgia cry even more. "Looks like the lady needs to speak for herself," Bright exclaimed.  
  
Just then Tommy pulled something out of his jacket. It was a gun.

"Hey, we don't mean any trouble really, put the gun down," Ephram said. This surprised Bright that Ephram had got out of the car.  
  
"Hey, why isn't it the guy who that slut Amy left me for," Tommy yelled. He was waving the gun around. Bright was furious he wanted to strangle Tommy.

"Just put the gun down Tommy," cried Georgia, "they don't mean no harm."

"Shut up!" Tommy pointed the gun at Bright, his finger resting on the trigger.


	26. come on let me hold you, touch you, feel...

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, flashing lights appeared. Ephram had phoned the cops when they pulled up to the car. The sound of the sirens sent a feeling of relief over the moment.  
  
Tommy pointed the gun at himself, giving the policeman time to close in and handle the situation. They got Tommy to hand over the gun.  
  
The police seized the firearm and got Georgia safely out of the car. They found out Tommy was intoxicated over the legal limit and seized some drugs out of his car.  
  
After the policeman questioned the two they let Ephram and Bright leave.  
  
"Thanks man for saving our asses." Bright exclaimed, as they got back into their car. "I was really afraid back there." "You afraid?" "Only when a person ahs a gun pointed at me," Bright replied. "No problem, I was afraid too. I just had this gut feeling about it."  
  
"Let's not mention this to Amy," Bright responded, "we don't need to worry her, she has been through aenough already."  
  
Ephram nodded in agreement and they drove the rest of the way home in silence relieved to be alive.  
  
When they arrived home late, Bright dropped Ephram at his house. He walked inside and took his tux up to his room. There sitting on his bed was Amy.  
  
"Amy, I didn't expect you to be here. We got stuck in traffic, so it took us twice as long to get home."  
  
"That's weird; the traffic was really light when we left." "Anyway, I thought I would come and wait for you," she said, kissing him gently. I got this fabulous dress, which you are sure to like."  
  
"I can't wait," Ephram said, kissing her again.  
  
"So you said you saw Tommy at the mall, Ephram asked?"  
  
"Since when do you care about Tommy?" "I just wondered."  
  
"Yea, but I don't care about him anymore, Amy said, I have you." Amy slipped her arms around Ephram's waist holding him close. She could feel his tenseness, something was bothering him.  
  
"You okay," Amy asked? "Yea, I'm fine," Ephram responded.  
  
"Liar, I can tell when something is bothering you." "It isn't anything to worry about, it's over now." "Ephram, what are you talking about? You can tell me." Amy was worried that maybe he say Madison or something.  
  
Deciding she would probably find out sooner or later Ephram explained,  
  
"It wasn't traffic that kept us for so long. We stopped to help a stranded car. As it turned out, Tommy was in the car fighting with some girl and he had a gun. Luckily, I had called police thinking that they would be able to help the stranded people. " Ephram explained. The police showed up and took over. "There is no need to worry, we are all okay. It was just a scare."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amy was shocked.  
  
Amy stood up and pulled Ephram into a tight hug. Tears started to form in her eyes. "What if I would have lost you?"  
  
"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Ephram replied. He took Amy's hand in his. "Let's try to focus on something else." Amy was still clinging to Ephram, her tears leaving a wet spot on Ephram's shirt.  
  
"Oh, I was just outside and couldn't help but notice the stars," Ephram said changing the subject. Knowing that they needed some time together, Ephram got up and went to his window, opening it. "Come here." Amy got up and grabbed his hand. Ephram helped her onto the roof. The roof was flat and perfect for star gazers.  
  
"The view is really something," Amy exclaimed!  
  
Ephram laid down a blanket to lie on. Taking Amy into his arms, the two snuggled into each other cherishing the togetherness. Knowing that she was in his arms, everything felt safe again. 


	27. who is that

A/N: this chapter is a bit different. I am introducing a new character. I don't own Everwood but I do own Kalynn. So there!!!  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Laynie and Amy were sitting together eating their lunch at their regular table, which right now, was what they liked to call the misfit table. Ever since Colin's death Laynie and Amy never really had a place. There was no clique for people who have suffered their kind of loss. They were on their own, which meant sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria.  
  
"Why does it seem like we are so out of place, Laynie asked? Laynie finished her grilled cheese while Amy picked at her salad.  
  
"Well if it wasn't for you, Bright, and Ephram I would probably be locked up in some psycho ward."  
  
"Speaking of Bright and Ephram, where are they on this fine lunch hour," Laynie asked?  
  
"Ephram is practicing his piano and Bright is getting tutored, leaving us to fend for ourselves," Amy replied.  
  
Amy stuck her fork in the salad squishing the poor imitation of a tomato. She glanced around grossed out by the filthiness of the table they were sitting at. To think these tables were clean at one point.  
  
"This is how life began at the back table in the lunch room eating burnt grilled cheese, off a table that hasn't been cleaned in ages, we are so cool," Amy exclaimed. The two sat in silence picking at their food. Something about mutilating tomatoes helped pass the time at lunch.  
  
"You done, Laynie asked? "Let's go outside and get some fresh air before we have to sit through Mr. Vance's lecture in biology."  
  
The two got up and went outside. Just as they had got through the doors into the courtyard, there was a voice calling behind them.  
  
Amy spun around hoping it was Ephram back from practicing piano. Instead, there standing before them was a tall girl with jet black hair. She was wearing jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt with a long black pea coat over top. She reached into her tattered, messenger bag that was covered with patches, and pulled out a small object. Amy and Laynie froze thinking she was going to pull out a gun and shoot them right there. Kalynn quickly handed over what appeared to be Amy's small, black notebook.  
  
"You left this in the cafeteria," She said, handing the notebook to Amy.  
  
"uhh... thanks," Amy replied, taking the notebook. "I didn't even notice it was missing."  
  
Before Amy could finish thanking her, the girl walked off as fast as she had appeared.  
  
"Who was that," Amy asked?  
  
"I think her name is Kalynn Brooks."  
  
"Is she new," Amy asked? "She seems very creepy."  
  
"She transferred in from Olympic last year."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I have never noticed her before."  
  
The bell rang  
  
Ephram came over and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"You ready for the lecture on amphibians?"  
  
"Always, Amy replied, "something about toads really brings out the true science nerd in me."  
  
Ephram pulled Amy closer and into another kiss.  
  
"Get a room," Laynie exclaimed, making a disgusted face.  
  
"This isn't as bad as the tongue wrestling you used to do with Bobby blue eyes," Amy replied.  
  
"It was those blues eyes that were so hard to resist."  
  
Amy and Ephram laughed as the three of them walked off to class.  
  
[Kalynn's POV]  
  
There she was, Amy, the girl everyone loved, grief stricken by her boyfriend's death. Everything about Amy used to make me sick. Her perfect clothes, the way every guy turned their heads when she walked by. She was one of those people who probably thought that a shopping trip would solve all her problems. Now, since her b/f death, she was just different. She is little more at my level, lost, just waiting for something to happen. I want to reach out to tell her I know how it feels to lose a best friend. What's the use? Like she would give a shit what I have to say, the girl who can't even get her own life together. I walked to my science class and shoved my headphones into my ears. Pink Floyd flowed into my ears, blocking out my surroundings. If I sat in the back of the class, I could remain tuned into my music and try to forget life's problems.  
  
Laynie, Amy, and Ephram walked into the classroom and took seats at the back tables. Ephram sat down at one table with Amy leaving Laynie to sit by herself. The only other spot was by Kalynn. Laynie cringed at the thought of sitting with that girl. Something about her gave Laynie the creeps. She looked over at Amy hoping to get some backup. Amy took the hint and let Laynie sit with Ephram. Amy found something drawing her to Kalynn. Like a weird vibe. She couldn't be that bad, Amy thought to herself. Luckily, Kalynn had headphones in and was oblivious to her surroundings. As the teacher rambled on about amphibians, Amy watched Kalynn as she sketched in her notebook.  
  
[Kalynn's POV]  
  
I was sitting in science class sketching and that Amy girl gave up her seat by her boyfriend to sit by me. I hope she isn't going to pull some, oh let's be friends shit. I don't need that or maybe I do. She just kept staring at me. It was ruining my concentration. Couldn't she stare at her boyfriend? At least she had one. Amy finally looked away and I turned up my headphones and tried not to think about it.  
  
"Nice drawings," Amy said after the bell rung.  
  
"They are shit," Kalynn said tearing the picture out and slamming her notebook shut. There she went again shutting people out. It was what she knew how to do; the only thing that felt right.  
  
Kalynn shoved her notebook into her tattered bag and walked out of the classroom, discarding the picture into the trash.  
  
Amy went over to talk to Ephram and Laynie who were talking about some new band. As they exited the room, Amy nonchantly went over to the trash and pulled out the discarded, crumpled paper. She glanced at it then quickly shoved it in her pocket hoping neither Laynie nor Ephram saw it.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it and that I didn't bore you too much. Now you know what to do if you want to read on.. GO PUSH THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!! =) 


	28. poem part 1

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Colorado, dont jump to conclusins just yet. These next few chapters are going to be really cool. stay tuned! SOrry this is short but i wanted to post some tonight.

Amy went to her locker after Biology. She wanted to take a better look at the crumpled drawing that Kalynn had thrown away. She stuck her books into her backpack than pulled the paper from her pocket. Unfolding it revealed a small sketch of a heart that was torn in two which seemed to be bleeding. There were initials on it and the one piece of that heart was sticking out of the ground with the letters, R.I. P Riley. What could the significance of this be Amy thought? It was probably a boyfriend that she broke up with. Amy was about to put the paper in her locker when she flipped it over to reveal a poem....  
  
_I miss you, _

_You left me here in this world alone with my sorrow,_

_ In this darkness with no one to talk to, _

_Why did you have to leave me?  
  
I miss you! _

_Ill never hear you laugh again, or see you're smiling face, _

_All those times we spent together fading in the dust. _

_I wish you could be here so we could laugh just one more time.  
  
I miss you!  
  
Now you're in some other place, _

_Leaving me here with old memories,_

_All that's left _

_a plot, a stone, a message inscribed with your name.  
  
I miss you!  
_  
The poem brought tears to Amy's eyes. It was Colin all over again. She froze just staring at the poem.  
  
"Amy, why are you crying," Laynie asked?  
  
Amy handed the paper over to Laynie. "Read this."  
  
Laynie took the paper and read over the poem. "Who wrote this?"  
  
"Kalynn."  
  
"You mean the girl dressed in all black that you sat by in Biology?"  
  
"Yea, the only Kalynn we know."  
  
"Where did you get it," Laynie asked? "She dropped it on her way out the door," Amy said, lying. She didn't want Laynie to know she found it by the trash can.  
  
"So what are we going to do with it?"  
  
"I was thinking of giving it back to her," Amy replied, "There is something about her that I can't explain."  
  
"Something creepy or something good?" "I definitely sense the something creepy."  
  
"So who is creepy," Ephram and Bright asked in unison? They had come up behind them in the hall.  
  
"Nothing, just some poem," Laynie replied.  
  
Just then, Amy saw Kalynn go into the restroom.  
  
"So you two ready to blow this joint," Bright asked?  
  
"Can you wait for us in the parking lot, Amy asked? "We need to use the restroom."  
  
"I bet they have girl problems to discus," Bright said laughing, "They always talk dirty in the bathroom."  
  
"Or they just have to pee," replied Ephram, right girls?"  
  
"Yea, Bright, don't get any ideas."  
  
The girls didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

to be continued....

now come forth and review!


	29. Is that too much to ask for?

[Kalynn's POV]  
  
Amy had really gone over the edge to be nice to me today. Her curiousness about my poem and giving up her seat by her boyfriend to sit beside me was out of the blue. Did she actually think she felt a connection? Or was she just being nice to the outcast? Who am I kidding? Fuck them. Amy has no reason to like me. Her friend Laynie sure doesn't. I walked into the restroom to collect my thoughts. As I washed my hands I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror. I just wish that I could leave this world, be free of pain, and feel nothing. I looked at my hair it was so ratty and long. I took the scissors out of my bag and started to trim my hair.  
  
So what exactly do we say to her Laynie asked?  
  
"We can tell her we found her drawing or something," Amy replied. The two girls entered into the bathroom and spotted Kalynn holding up a pair of scissors to her neck.  
  
They froze in horror when they saw Kalynn with the scissors up against her neck.  
  
"Don't do it, you have a lot to live for," Amy shouted.  
  
Kalynn dropped the scissors into the sink. "What the fuck? You think I'm suicidal? I'm just trimming my hair, not slitting my neck." If I wanted to die I wouldn't kill myself in the school restroom."  
  
"Oh, um sorry it looked like you were going to." Amy replied, relieved that it wasn't that. Kalynn was really starting to freak her out.  
  
"On second thought, what a good idea," Kalynn said raising the scissors to her neck.  
  
Amy and Laynie's faces turned white in horror.  
  
"Take a chill," Kalynn replied, "I'm just playing." "So you want me for something?" Kalynn picked up the scissors and put them back in her bag.  
  
"Um yea, I found your sketch with the poem you wrote," Amy replied, "They are really good."  
  
"Give me those," Kalynn exclaimed! "They are private!"  
  
"Must not have been so private if we found them on the floor," Laynie replied.  
  
"You should have left them there," Kalynn yelled! Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "You don't understand!"  
  
"No, I think we understand more than you think."  
  
"Yea, I know about you losing Colin, after surgery." "At least you weren't...."  
  
"What weren't we?" "Never mind, I got to go, Kalynn yelled! She ran out of the bathroom poem in hand.  
  
Amy and Laynie ran after her. They chased her to the dark room of the art room. She was sitting in there, arms around her legs, sobbing. The mascara that she had one was running in black streaks down her pale cheeks.  
  
Amy and Laynie walked admiring the photos lining the walls, drying.  
  
"We used to hang out here, it was our place. He loved to take photographs, said they were like never ending moments." Kalynn said quietly, "Up until me...I... killed him." Now, Kalynn's sobs had ignited into bawling.  
  
"Who did you kill," Amy asked? The words scared her. "Had Kalynn been a murderer?" No, there had to be more to the story, Amy told herself.  
  
Riley was my best friend, we always hung out together.  
  
"So what happened," Laynie asked?  
  
"One night Riley and I were hanging out at my house as usual and were sipping this bottle of Vodka that we had found in my dad's liquor cabinet. Neither of us were heavy drinkers, we had only drank a few sips because we didn't like the taste. It was getting late and Riley insisted that he drive home. I had asked him if he could drive and he reassured me that he was fine. We had only had a few sips so it wasn't like either of us were even tipsy. That night on his way home he was crossing a railroad track and a train was coming and hit his car, killing him instantly. I should have made him stay the night like he normally did, but he said he had to get up early to take pictures at a basketball game and didn't want to have to wake me. It was my fault. I should have done something."

"Kalynn, it sounds like you did all you could. It's not you're fault he didn't see the train," Laynie said. She tired her best to console the weeping girl. Why was it so hard, Laynie thought? She felt like crying herself. Amy and Laynie's eyes locked, both of them suddenly overcome with pent up aguish. Amy broke the gaze and took a deep breath, trying to get herself together, searching for the words to say."  
  
"You are probably feeling like we did when Colin died." Amy replied softly, "you're looking for someone to blame."

"You feel empty and cold inside," Laynie added. "That almost describes it exactly."

"Can you two not tell anyone about this," asked Kalynn? "I don't want the whole world to know."  
  
Amy and Laynie were about to say more when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Amy, Laynie, you two in there?" It was Ephram he had been looking all over for them. Bright had got impatient and drove home.  
  
"Yea," The door opened and Ephram was shocked to see Laynie and Amy sitting beside Kalynn.

"What's going on here?"  
  
"Well.." Amy started  
  
Laynie broke in, "We saw Kalynn in the bathroom and she wanted us to approve photos of us for the yearbook."

"So are those okay?" Kalynn asked, going along with it.

"Yea, perfect," Amy replied, "Let's get going."

"Oh Kalynn, About you're hair see me on Monday and we can fix it," Laynie said.  
  
Kalynn smiled weakly  
  
Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and the three of them left the dark room.

Once Ephram dropped Laynie home he decided to try and ask Amy for the real story.  
  
They got to Ephram's house and went inside. "So what were you really doing with Kalynn?" He hoped it wasn't too serious.  
  
"You really want to know, Amy asked?  
  
"Why wouldn't I, it seems serious?" Ephram went and sat on the couch and Amy sat in front of him letting his arms drape around her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me?"  
  
Okay, I found this poem that Kalynn wrote and it brought back memories of Colin. Amy recited the poem to Ephram. She had memorized it.

"That is...no wonder you were curious, but that still doesn't explain..."  
  
"Hold on I'm getting there."  
  
"So when Laynie and I went to the bathroom we saw Kalynn in there and I confronted her about the poem than she fled to the dark room. We went after her. When we found her she was crying. She finally told us about her best friend who got killed in an automobile accident involving a train. She was convinced it was her fault, so Laynie and I tried to calm her down."  
  
"No wonder she is always so dark."  
  
"That's the whole story. So you want to watch a movie," asked Amy?  
  
"I only have one question thought, why didn't you show me the poem in the first place?"  
  
"I wanted to get the whole story before I told you and we started to assume something else."  
  
"Next time, could you tell me instead of lying to me and trying to cover up things," Ephram asked?  
  
"I promise." Amy replied. She was so glad to get that all out in the open.  
  
"Sure ill watch a movie, if it means lying here with you" Ephram said, gently kissing her.

"Of course, I'm all yours."  
  
Ephram got up and put in a movie and laid back down with Amy on the couch, Amy's head resting on his chest. Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company.  
  
[Kalynn's POV]  
  
My parents gave me this journal stating it would help with the pain. Every entry I have written seemed so useless until today.  
  
2/28/04  
  
I saw a totally different side of two people today. Two people who actually listened to what I had to say without criticizing my thoughts, Amy Abbott and Laynie Hart. The two girls were devastated by the death of Colin Hart. They saw me today in the bathroom thinking I was going to slit my throat with scissors. To think that it actually sounded like a good idea at the time, even thought originally I was going to cut my hair. They had read the poem I wrote. Hearing them reassure me that Riley's death wasn't my fault opened a new light to me. I just hope neither of blab it to the whole school. I really wish Riley were here to comfort me. R.I.P Riley, I love you!  
  
I saw Amy's boyfriend Ephram today. He is such a cutie, reminds me a lot of Riley. He has some of the same features. He even looked at me. What are the chances? There are no chances, not there. Kalynn  
  
P.S: Amy and Laynie are taking me to get my hair cut.


	30. wth?

Sorry this is so short. I have been horribly busy! More reviews shorter waiting period before I write!  
  
The next day, Laynie went over to Amy's so that they could meet Kalynn to get her hair cut. Laynie was excited to help Kalynn, it was the least they could do. Laynie knocked on the door, it was 11am.  
  
A loud knock awoke Amy from her slumber. Ephram's arms were still draped around her. Suddenly, she remembered that she and Laynie were going to go help Kalynn with her hair. Amy nudged Ephram to wake him up. "What time is it?" Ephram asked sleepily.  
  
"11am."  
  
"Shoot, I need to get home, my dad is going to kill me" Ephram got up and got his jacket and went to the front door, giving Amy a kiss. I'll call you later.  
  
Ephram opened the door and found a stunned Laynie standing there. Laynie quickly said good morning and figured she would get the whole story later.  
  
Laynie let herself in. Amy was combing her hair.  
  
"You about ready," Laynie asked?  
  
"Yea, almost."  
  
"So did Ephram sleep over last night?"  
  
Yea, we fell asleep on the couch.  
  
"IS that it?"  
  
"Yes, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
No I'm not... I had sex but don't remember. Yes, that is all!"  
  
"But you might someday with him?"  
  
Maybe...maybe not. Hey can we quit talking about my non existent sex life and go see Kalynn?  
  
Laynie grabbed Amy's arm, laughing, and they set off to Kalynn's house. 


	31. high

Amy and Laynie set off to the beauty shop to accompany Kalynn as she got her hair cut. The shop was only a block from both their houses.  
  
"Are you sure you and Ephram didn't sleep together," Laynie asked?  
  
"Would I lie? I mean when we do you'll be the first to know."  
  
Silence  
  
"I set up appointments for us to get our hair done Friday morning," Amy said, changing the subject.  
  
"Seems like the formal is coming up so quickly."  
  
This Friday is quick, but since I'm with Ephram I'm pretty calm about the whole thing.  
  
Laynie and Amy made it to the beauty shop and spotted Kalynn waiting by the door. She was smoking what looked to be a joint. "Amy," Laynie said quietly, "that weed?" Laynie had known enough people that smoked weed to know Kalynn had a joint.  
  
"Dammit I think it is. I didn't picture a girl like Kalynn to be a druggie."  
  
"Well, you didn't picture Tommy as being a druggie either."  
  
"Let's not bring Tommy into this.," Amy said scouling.  
  
"All I know is if she is doing drugs, I don't want to be hanging around her." Laynie replied. "I don't need to be arrested."  
  
"Can we just get this hair cutting thing over with?" I mean maybe she really isn't smoking weed."  
  
Laynie and Amy walked up to Kalynn just as she put out the joint. Amy quickly recognized the smell surrounding her.  
  
"Hey you two," Kalynn said happily, "want one?" Kalynn held out baggie of joints.  
  
"We don't do that stuff," Laynie answered. That's too bad, Kalynn said, "It makes ya so carefree and happy."  
  
"Well let's go," Amy said interrupting and motioning toward the door. Kalynn extended her arm, for help getting up. She was wobbly and unsteady. The three girls went in to the small shop. The old lady working signaled for Kalynn to take a seat in the rotating chair. Kalynn spun around in the chair, giggling. Amy and Laynie hoped the lady wouldn't notice the stench of weed on Kalynn. They sat there for a half hour while the beautician cut several inches from Kalynn's hair.  
  
Amy couldn't wait to leave. Kalynn was getting on her nerves. She was high and it reminded Amy too much of Tommy. She hoped no one in town would come in and think Amy was back on drugs. Amy stared out the window trying to tune out Kalynn and think about Ephram.  
  
Suddenly, Amy saw Ephram walking past the shop. Without thinking twice she got up and ran outside to catch him.  
  
"Ephram," Amy yelled! She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Did you miss me that much?" Ephram wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"You don't even know the beginning of it. We came here to help Kalynn and she was outside smoking a joint. Now she is in there giggling her ass off while the lady tries to cut her hair." Right as Amy said that, Laynie joined her outside. "I've had it, Can we just leave her there," Laynie asked?  
  
"Shouldn't you wait and make sure she leaves," Ephram asked?  
  
The two girls locked their eyes on him, like he was crazy.  
  
"She can't be THAT bad."  
  
Amy went over and opened the door so Ephram could hear Kalynn. Kalynn was explaining how cool the chairs were. She was going on and on about spinning.  
  
"I guess you're right. It's not like she drove here," Ephram said, backing away form the door. Laynie went in and got their stuff, and explained to Kalynn that they had to leave.  
  
When Laynie returned, Amy asked, "You want to go grab some lunch with Ephram and I?"  
  
"No, I have some homework to finish, but thanks anyway," Laynie replied. As much as she loved Amy and Ephram she didn't feel like being the third wheel.  
  
"See you tomorrow then," Amy replied. She took Ephram's hand in hers and they made their way to Mama Joy's.  
  
Amy and Ephram were sitting in the dinner finishing their burgers.  
  
"So what would you like to do next," Ephram asked?  
  
"Anything that doesn't involve much work. Today is our day off."  
  
"I know just the thing."  
  
Ephram took Amy's hand and went to his car. He pulled two grey blankets out of the backseat.  
  
Motioning Amy to follow, Ephram made his way to the park. He stopped at a grove of trees. After spreading the blanket on the ground, he took Amy's hand and pulled her onto the blanket and into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Now this is my idea of a wonderful afternoon," Amy said between kisses. They laid there in each other's arms the chill of the air nonexistent.  
  
"I love you, Amy Abbott"  
  
"I love you too, Ephram Brown."

Suddenly screams interrupted them. Ephram and Amy got up to investigate. There laying on the pavement was...


	32. the time of your life

There lying on the pavement was Kalynn. Ephram and Amy rushed over to see what the matter was.  
  
"Kalynn, are you okay?"  
  
"How did you know my name," Kalynn asked?  
  
There was a guy about their age standing close to Kalynn. He was bundled up in a Swede jacket. "All i did was walk by, she wanted to touch my coat and when i didn't let her she screamed."  
  
"You just go on your way," Ephram said, "We can take care of it."  
  
The guy sighed in relief and walked off, baffled by Kalynn's actions.  
  
Amy went over to help Kalynn. She could smell the stench of weed.  
  
Kalynn went on babbling about how they knew her name. Obviously, she didn't remember who they were.  
  
Ephram went over and opened the book bag next to Kalynn. Inside, he found several kinds of drugs.  
  
"Amy", Ephram exclaimed, "Look at all this." Amy turned and saw all the drugs Kalynn had in her bag. One of them she thought could be GHB in a water bottle.  
  
"What are we going to do," Amy asked?  
  
"You have hair nicer nice hair," Kalynn slurred, than she passed out.  
  
Amy looked over at Kalynn. "Crap", Amy exclaimed, "Kalynn wake up!"  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital, who knows how many drugs she is on."  
  
"What if we take her to your dad," Amy asked? "It is closer."  
  
Ephram dialed Andy's number and told him they were coming and what happened.  
  
The two picked up Kalynn and took her to the car. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Trying their best to keep her awake, they drove her to the office.  
  
In the office Andy, Edna and Harold were waiting.  
  
Amy and Ephram waited in the waiting room, while they examined her.  
  
Finally, Amy's father Harold came out.  
  
The drugs should wear off in another couple hours, Harold said. Consider her very lucky to have friends like you two. "In the mean time," Andy cut in, "We are going to have to contact her parents and get her into rehab."  
  
"You two should go home, " Andy said, "We can handle it from here."  
  
Relieved that Kalynn was going to get the help that she needed, they went home.  
  
-The Brown residence-  
  
"That was enough excitement for the day," Ephram replied, after they got to his house. He had his arm around Amy.  
  
Delia was at her friend's hosue so they had the house to themselves.  
  
They sat down on the couch. "I do believe we need to finish what we started at the park," Ephram said, smiling.  
  
He took Amy's head in his hands and kissed her passionately, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.  
  
Amy slid her hands up the back of Ephram's shirt, caressing his soft skin. At that moment, she knew she was ready to take the next step with Ephram. She pulled Ephram's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Amy gazed into Ephram's eyes, giving him the silent permission he wanted.  
  
Leading the way, Ephram took Amy's hand in his and they went upstairs to his room.  
  
Amy' slowly lead Ephram to the bed, shedding clothes as they went. Ephram placed soft kisses along Amy's neck, while undoing her bra. He stood in awe at the beauty of her body. Amy unbuckled Ephram's jeans, and her hands drifted beneath the elastic of his boxers, sending them to a heap on the floor.  
  
Ephram caressed Amy's skin, making her shiver for more. Amy gently ran her nails over Ephram's chest, aching to explore his body. With a surge of domination, she pushed him back on the bed and moved her hands up and down his body, leaving a trail of kisses. Amy kissed him several more times before slowly letting him into her. The rush of it all made them both cry out in ecstasy.  
  
Afterwards, the two lay exhausted in each other's arms.  
  
"I love you, Amy" Ephram whispered.  
  
"I love you too Ephram," Amy replied. Before they could say another word, they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other close. 


	33. I love you

Amy awoke. Ephram's arms were wrapped around her chest. Darkness had began to fall in the room. She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, it was 7 o' clock. The house was silent. She wondered if anyone was home. Worried someone might catch them, Amy slowly got up, making sure not to disturb Ephram. She slowly put her clothes back on ad tied her hair into a quick ponytail. Amy made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. THere was no one there. Her stomach growling she made her way to the fridge. There beside the fridge, a phone message was flashing on the anwsering machine. Contemplating whether she should play it, she slowly pushed the button.

Ephram, this is dad. Harold and I are going to drive Kalynn down to Denver and check her in to the rehab clinic. There is money in t drawer for pizza, if Amy is there and you two get hungry. We should be back around ten. Delia is going to be at Nina's so dont worry about her. Remember not to do anything i wouldnt do! Love ya.

Amy smiled as soon as the message ended. Ephram and her still had three hours. Her stomach growled, interupting her thoughts. Amy quickly picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. While she waited she grabbed some paper plates,soda and a couple candles. Soon the doorbell rang and she payed the pizza guy.

After gathering up the stuff, she went upstairs. Amy made her way into the room, Ephram was sitting up in his bed. "I wondered where you went," Ephram said. His hair was all ruffled, making him look extremely cute.

"You know you look adorable when you wake up," Amy said. "Even with my ruffled hair?" "Ruffled hair and all."

"You know I could really get used to waking up with you," Ephram added. smiling.

"I thought you might be hungry, so i ordered a pizza. Your dad called and left a message saying that he and my dad were taking Kalynn to Denver for rehab. They wont be back until ten.

" That mean we still have... Before he could finsh, Amy put down the pizza and kissed him.

They started making out. Suddenly, Amy's arm hit the pizza box, almost sending it flying onto the floor.

'Um we better eat this before it gets cold or worse, smashed," Ephram said , laughing.

Amy went and lit the candles and the two devoured the pizza. Once they finished, Amy threw away the trash and went back to sit on the bed. Ephram wrapped his arms around her embracing her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues exploring their mouths, unaware of the pizza taste.

Ephram carefully helped Amy back out of her clothes, leaving them in a mound on he floor.His hands exploring every taste and feeling of her body. His tongue carressed her breasts, sending shivers from head to toe. They layed down on the bed taking in each other's bodies, before going any further.Ephram slowly let himself into her as Amy's fingers entangled themselves in his hair. They moaned in estacy,while announcing a rhythm. Their bodies fit, leaving no doubts that they were truly meant to be.

"You know you are so beautiful, I love you," Ephram said smiling. He was so lucky to have found Amy.

Amy kissed him muttering the same three words. Ephram glanced at his clock. It was 8:30. He figured they better clean up before their dad's get home. Feeling romantic, Ephram got up, slipped on a robe and went to his bathroom to fill the whirpool tub. He remembered when they first moved that he didnt like the idea of a tub in his bathroom. It was a waste. Now, it definitely wasnt a waste at all. After it filled, he went back to Amy.

"I have a surprise for you," Ephram whispered to her.She was laying on the bed , exhasted.

Amy had an idea of what it was. She could hear him fill up the tub. Ephram carefully slipped his arms under her body and lifted her off the bed.

The two went into the bathroom. After setting Amy down, Ephram quickly shed his robe, They slowly got into the steaming, tub, letting the bubbles envelop their bodies. Amy rested on Ephram's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ephram leaned in and kissed the top of her head, while tightening his grip around her. He never wanted to let her go. They stayed in the tub until their skin became shivelled and the water luke warm.

After getting out of the tub, they both dried each other off and go dressed. Their dad's would be home soon and they wanted to make sure their was no remnence of their night together.

Soon after the two settled on the couch, Ephram heard a car pull in the driveway. Ephram slowly kissed Amy, who had fallen asleep with her head on his lap.

"Ephram, we are home," Andy exclaimed after walking in the door. Harold right behind him. Andy walked into the living room and saw Amy asleep on Ephram's lap.

"Amy, wake up, they are back," Ephram whispered softly.

Amy awoke, rubbing her eyes. She had the best night with Ephram. Slowly, she arose from the couch, smiling at Ephram.

"Kalynn is all squared away in Denver. She is getting the help that she needs," Harold said.

"She is lucky to have friends like you two," Andy added.

Amy gave Ephram a hug an a kiss, thanking him for the great night together. Once Harold and Amy left, Andy and Ephram remained in the kitchen.

"So what did you two do tonight?"

"Ate pizza and did some homework,Ephram replied.

"I called but no one answered the phone," Andy added.

"We were up in my room doing homework and my portable phone must have been buried, i didnt catch the call until the answering machine picked up."

"You know, that shows you need to clean your room," Andy stated.

Ephram laughed and went upstairs to bed. He got in his bed, falling asleep with Amy's strawberry shampoo smell lingering on his pillow and a smile on his face.


	34. The Winter Formal

A/N: This is a very long update! I know I haven't updated in awhile so I thought id reward you with an 8 pager! This story is probably only going to have few more chapters. If I get enough reviews I may write a sequel that takes place a few years later.

Ephram's hands crept up Amy's shirt letting it to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. His hand moved up her chest leaving a trail of warm, soft kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly let her on to the bed.

The sheets were soft and inviting against their bare skin. Amy's fingers entangled themselves in Ephram's hair as he slowly slipped into her. Amy cried out in delight.

The cry woke Amy up. She sat up in her bed, damp with perspiration. Part of her pajama top was bunched up exposing her chest. Realizing it was all a dream, she relaxed back down onto her bed. Thoughts of Ephram still in her mind as she tried to drift back off to sleep. If only Ephram were there holding her in his arms she thought. With no avail she felt wide awake, she glanced over at her bedside clock, it was only 2:30am. The moon was shining its bright light through her window catching a reflection off her dress that was hung outside her closet. She smiled imagining the look on Ephram's face when he was to see her in it, taking his breath away.

Finally, she drifted off to sleep with visions of her and Ephram dancing across the floor, gracefully.

The next morning Amy awoke to the sounds of Bright singing in the shower. The two shared a bathroom that conjoined their rooms. Rolling her eyes, she got up and pulled a pair of jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt from her dresser and put them on. She and Laynie were going to get their hair done at two so she wasn't going to bother to shower.

Just as Amy was putting her hair back into a ponytail, Bright emerged from the bathroom. He was sporting his Sponge Bob boxer shorts and a towel on his head. Amy giggled at the sight of it.

"What," Bright asked?

"Nothing," Amy replied, giggling.

Ignoring Amy's giggles, Bright asked, "Have you seen my hair gel?"

"It isn't on the counter?"

"No," Bright replied, "I just had it yesterday."

"You probably packed it in your overnight bag, Amy said, "Just use mine, I hardly ever use it" Amy knew once Bright got a hold of her gel there wouldn't be anymore left. Why he needed so much gel in his hair was beyond her.

Bright disappeared into the bathroom.

"You do realize this gel is pink," Bright exclaimed! He was leaning on the counter carefully examining the bottle.

"It won't make any difference, just use it."

----A few minutes later----

"What time do you want to leave tonight," Bright asked?

"Well, seeing as the dinner starts at six than probably five. Just remember, we are picking up Laynie. Ephram is meeting us here."

Amy thought about trying to get Bright to let Ephram share a room with her. The school won't let guys and girl room together unless they are siblings so Amy had to find a way to keep it under wraps so her and Ephram could share another night together. She would need Bright's help, which wasn't going to be easy to obtain. She would have to lie and hide the fact that she was going to be having sex with Ephram. It was hard enough to hide her birth control pills from everyone.

"Bright, can I ask you a favor?"

"Uh, Sure."

Laynie, Ephram and I want to hang out after the dance. I wondered if we could use the room we are sharing.

"Yea, you just want to be alone with Brown so you can get some loving," Bright answered.

"So what if I do, I love him."

"I will under one condition," Bright said, 'You set me up with Laynie."

Amy knew Laynie liked Bright and that she would be alone for the evening.

"That is a deal."

They shook on it than went about with their businesses.

At the Brown's

Ephram had just gotten out of bed. He pulled a small duffle bag from his closet and began shoving a change of clothes and toiletries in it. He reached into his sock drawer and pulled out a small, red silk bag. Ephram let the contents of the bag onto his dresser revealing a silver necklace with a small heart locket charm on it. The heart had diamonds and a small sapphire encrusted in the case with the words "True Love." Ephram remembered the day his mother gave the locket to him.

**flashback**

A fourteen year old Ephram and his mother Julia were sitting on the bed in her room.

"So you like this Emily girl from school?"

"Yea," Ephram replied, "She is so nice, but I don't know if she likes me."

"Who could no like you," Julia asked?

Here Ephram I have something I have been meaning to give you. Julia opened her jewelry box and pulled out a red, silk bag. Removing the locket, Julia placed it into Ephram's hand.

"Your father gave this to me when we were dating."

Ephram held the silver locket in his hand running his fingers over the small stones.

"I want you to have it and when you find the girl that you know is your true love, you give this to her."

Ephram smiled. He couldn't believe his Mom trusted him with such a fine piece of jewelry. He took the locket and tucked it in his sock drawer and it has remained there ever since waiting for his true love.

**end of flashback**

Ephram found a small picture of them together and put it in the locket. Then he quickly put the locket back in the bag and placed it in his duffle. He couldn't wait to give it to her. Ephram sat on his bed wishing Amy was there. He was reliving the night they spent together. He could still smell the faint scent of Amy's hair on his pillow. He knew that they probably weren't going to be able to spend the night together because of the school rules and that bothered him. The only person he would be spending the night with was Bright. He was damn lucky to have her. Looking back at their past there was no way they could have actually had a future together. With that, Ephram got up and shoved the rest of his stuff in the duffle and got dressed.

Later at the Abbott's

Laynie had just pulled up to pick up Amy. They were going to go get their hair done for the formal. Looking over into the driveway she saw Bright shooting hoops. The sun made his blonde curls even more irresistible. She couldn't believe that she was falling for Bright, Colin's jock friend. Suddenly, she found herself getting out of the car to go talk to him.

"How's it going Bright?"

"Oh Hi Laynie," Bright exclaimed! He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had always kind o liked Laynie but never really had a chance to start anything.

_Awkward Silence _

"So you ready for the formal," Laynie asked?

"Yea, speaking of the formal, you want to be my date? I know this is late asking but seeing as we both don't have one."

"Sure, I mean seeing as we are all riding together anyway," Laynie answered.

Bright smiled and gave Laynie a hug. Laynie tightened it as she wrapped her arms around him. Out of the corner o her eye Laynie saw Amy giving her a glare to hurry up.

Laynie released the hug and left with Amy to the beauty salon.

It only took them an hour to do both of the girls' hair. Laynie got her hair pulled half way up and curled. Amy went with a simple French twist. After leaving the salon they went back to Amy's house to get ready.

Amy's room

"So you and my brother looked pretty chummy out on the driveway," Amy said, "Something going on that I don't know about?"

"He asked if I wanted to be his date to the formal, no biggy," Laynie answered, blushing.

"You like him, I can tell."

"I guess I am," Laynie said, giving in. "Are you okay with it?"

Yea, Amy replied, it is kind of cute. I'm glad he finally changed his taste in girls."

The two girls put on their dresses and makeup. They both decided on light makeup because neither of them wears very much.

So how do I look, Amy asked? She had on her cobalt blue halter dress with blue strappy sandals.

Great! Ephram will love it! What about me? Laynie showed off her knee length pastel pink dress.

God Laynie you look amazing!

Laynie turned around to see Bright standing in the doorway in his tux.

"Thanks," Laynie replied, "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"You should see all the gel he put in his hair this morning," Amy added, laughing.

"A man can't have wing dings."

Laynie and Amy tried to keep from laughing to hard, but it was no use.

What Is so Funny?

Ephram appeared in the doorway dressed in a black tux but looking suave without a bowtie.

Amy's jaw stood wide open. Even Laynie sighed at Ephram's new look. Amy went over to him and kissed him deeply on lips.

"You look HOT," Amy exclaimed! You totally pull off the no tie look without a problem."

You look stunning yourself.

"What about me," asked Laynie?

"You look gorgeous!"

"You forgot about me, Bright exclaimed! Just kidding, I already know I'm hot."

"Uh let's get going," Ephram replied. He picked up Amy's overnight bag and took her arm as they went out to the car.

To his surprise instead of a car waiting outside there was a limo.

Rose and Harold appeared in the yard.

"We thought it would be safer if we rented a limo," Harold said, not to mention more fun."

"This is too cool," they yelled in unison!

The limo driver took their bags while Rose rounded them up for pictures and hugs.

The four got into the limo and headed off to the formal.

"Dude, there is a T.V. in here," Bright exclaimed!

"Your parents are so cool for renting us one," Ephram added.

The ride was an hour long. They sat and tried to convince Bright to switch the channel from Sponge Bob to MTV.

Once they arrived at the resort they went to check out their rooms. Amy took Ephram's hand and led him to him and Bright's room.

Laynie and Bright were too busy talking to care.

"Here we are, room 127," Amy replied.

Amy opened the door to reveal a spacious room with a window overlooking the slopes. There were two twin sized beds on the one wall and a small bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be with Laynie," Ephram asked? He was confused.

"Oh, not to worry, Amy replied, I made a deal with Bright to let me and him switch rooms. He is staying with Laynie. I couldn't bear having to sleep alone, so I pulled some strings."

"Amy, you never cease to amaze me."

He took Amy in his arms and into a deep kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

Suddenly the phone on the nightstand rang, interrupting their kiss.

Ephram answered it.

A guy with a bad foreign accent started speaking, "This is room service, did you order three porno videos and more towels because you used all your towels and shoved the curtains in the toilet?"

Ephram just froze and looked over Amy.

"There is some guy asking if we ordered porno videos and something about curtains and toilets."

Amy grabbed the phone and heard familiar laughing on the other end.

"Bright!" Amy exclaimed, "You're not funny!"

Ephram took the phone from Amy and hung it up. Laughing, he took her into his arms and back into a passionate kiss.

"We need to get going," Amy said looking at the clock. "Dinner is in a half hour."

"Hold on," Ephram said, "I have something I've been meaning to give you."

He got into his duffle and pulled out the satin bag.

"Close your eyes," Ephram said, 'No peaking."

He took the locket out of the bag and placed it around Amy's neck. It looked stunning with her dress.

"Now open them."

Amy opened her eyes to reveal the silver heart locket around her neck.

"Ephram," Amy exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

"It was my mother's," Ephram explained, "She gave it to me to give to my true love."

"Open it."

Amy did as ordered and saw the picture of them in the inside. Overjoyed, she took Ephram's hands in hers and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you sure you trust me with it, Amy whispered?

"I wouldn't want anyone else to have it."

With that Amy and Ephram made their way downstairs to the dining room. They were all smiles.

The two met up with Bright and Laynie at their table, which were already holding hands and Amy showed off her necklace.

They sat at rounded table set for six. The other couple was Bright's teammate Josh and his girlfriend.

Just then a blonde girl came and took their orders. Amy, Bright, and Ephram looked up to notice a pregnant Madison as their waitress.

Madison was just as stunned to see Ephram. They hadn't spoken since 6 months ago when they broke up. She quickly took their drink orders and hurried away before anyone could say anything.

"That was Madison wasn't it," Amy asked?

"Yea," Ephram replied, "A very pregnant Madison."

Bright leaned over and whispered something in Ephram's ear along the lines of that better not be your kid she is carrying.

Ephram sat there, a million questions running through his head. What if it was his kid? What if he was a dad?

GO FORTH AND PUSH THAT PURPLE BUTTON!!


	35. Always

A/N: Did you really think I would leave you with a cliffhanger like that?? I just did that because my one chapter ended up being 11pgs, so I divided it in two. Please Review so I know how much father to go and I should write a sequel.

**Warning: This chapter is rated R for strong sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Madison finally came back over to take their orders. She was walking slowly her hand on her back.

Mad—dison, uh you look different," Ephram stuttered.

"Yea, being pregnant will do that to a woman."

Ephram felt a hard nudge in his abdomen, it was Bright.

"Dude, calm down, she is wearing an engagement ring."

Ephram switched his gaze to her finger, sure enough, there was a diamond adoring her left ring finger. He let out a sigh of relief.

"You got engaged," Ephram said looking at her finger.

"Yea," Madison replied, "a couple weeks ago."

"Congratulations," Bright added.

"Thanks," Madison said. With that, she walked off and switched tables with a fellow server. She couldn't stand seeing Ephram with Amy. The pain of their break up was too emotional for her especially now that she was so hormonal. Things were better now; she was with a great guy and was having his child. Madison rubbed her swollen belly and smiled while going back to work.

Meanwhile, at the table, Amy was talking with Ephram. They noticed that they got a new server but decided it was for the best.

"So I guess she is engaged and pregnant," Amy exclaimed!

"Yea," Ephram replied, taking Amy's under the table and holding it tightly.

"Let's not let this ruin our evening," Amy added, "You two have moved on and are both happy and much better off."

Ephram leaned in and kissed Amy, happy to be spending the evening with the only girl he would want to be with.

"I love you, Amy"

"I love you too."

"Should we alert them or not," asked Laynie?

Nah, this is like a live Soap," Bright answered.

"You watch soaps?"

"No, but I have seen some while Amy was watching them."

Ephram and Amy heard them snickering and looked over to see that their spaghetti was sitting on the table getting cold.

The six ate and talked forgetting all about the past events with Madison.

After dinner, everyone filed out onto the dance floor. Ephram took Amy into his arms and they slow danced, enjoying each other's touch.

"They are so cute together," Amy purred, looking over at Bright and Laynie, who were holding each other closely.

"Who would have thought to put them together," Ephram replied, smiling.

They danced for another hour than decided to make a run for their room. No one was supposed to leave the big room until a certain time. Being sneaky, Ephram and Amy snuck one of the side doors. Standing right down the hall was one of the chaperones. She was an older lady that looked to be about seventy.

"How are we going to get past her," Amy asked?

"Run," Ephram replied, "She wont be able catch us."

Amy removed her dress shoes and took a hold of Ephram's hand and made a mad dash past the lady and up the stairs to their room.

"You were right," Amy said, catching her breath. "We lost her."

Ephram laughed and opened the door to the room. Upon arriving, Ephram pulled Amy into a deep, kiss. He could taste her lip-gloss as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Feeling the intensity, Amy helped Ephram out of his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, shedding them to the floor. Ephram undid the zipper on Amy's dress and with one swift motion it was in a heap on the floor. He let his lips travel down her neck and onto her shoulders as he undid her bra. His hands moved to her breasts, cupping each one in his hands, as he kissed them. Amy groaned in pleasure at his every move.

Amy slipped her hand beneath his pants and unbuckled them, letting them fall. She worked her hands underneath the waist band of his boxers and onto his penis. She could feel Ephram tensing up or more. While Amy's hands were busy, Ephram slipped off Amy's thong. He slowly led her to the bed while exploring her every inch with his mouth and fingers. Amy positioned herself underneath him and let him inside of her. Their bodies moving in a constant rhythm until they fell asleep I each other's arms, exhausted and happy.


	36. unbelieveable

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you haven't reviewed, please do!

Colorado2- I'm glad you kept on reading. Don't worry; I'm a die hard Ephramy fan! Thanks!

Rcannov- See, I told you I was going to update! Now it's your turn! =0P

Auggy1984 – Glad you like my story. As for being Ephram's kid, I know that, but I wanted to switch it around a little. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! And who knows we might even see more of Madison in it.

Kursk- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like my story and stay tuned because I'm leaning toward a sequel.

I thought I'd try and add a few more chapters before school starts up again. BTW: this chapter is also rated R for tasteful sex. I would have changed the whole story rating but seeing as it will probably only have a few more chapters, I'll keep it PG13 and warn ya. If I write a sequel, it will be rated R. No go forth and read and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or Ephram and Amy, but I do own the insomniac kid!

Ephram and Amy were asleep in each other's arms when suddenly; there was a blast of Linkin Park from the ground below their window.

Both of them sat up in a daze.

"What was that," Amy asked?

"Some insomniac kid," Ephram mumbled, glancing out the window.

The music kept on playing.

Just as he said that, the song changed to "Always," by Blink 182, giving their ears a rest.

_So here I am I'm trying. So here I am, are you ready?_

_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always._

_Kiss you, taste you, all night, always._

"I love this song," Amy whispered, "It reminds me of us."

She leaned over and put her lips to Ephram's, kissing him deeply.

"Than it should be our song," Ephram replied.

Amy kissed him again, only this time with more passion.

"Mmm that was nice," Ephram replied. He returned the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. His hands crept down to her breasts, her nipples hardened with arousal. He caressed the silky skin surrounding her nipples, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

She ran her hands down his chest, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses. By then, someone had pushed repeat on the music and Always was still playing.

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you always._

_Kiss you, taste you, all night, always._

Amy's hands moved to Ephram's penis, knowing exactly where to touch to make him cry out in pleasure.

"Amy, you got to stop before...."

Being one step ahead of him, Amy positioned herself on top of Ephram, forcing him to the bed and into her. Their bodies molded against one another, moving along with the beat of the song, until they came. Afterwards, both of them collapsed on the bed, exhasted. Amy snuggled her head into Ephram's chest and fell asleep. The music had finally stopped. Ephram laid there watching Amy sleep. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He was so lucky. Smiling, Ephram settled in beside Amy and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Amy, Wake up," Ephram said. Amy rolled over and opened her eyes. Ephram was sitting there fully dressed.

"Last night was amazing," Amy whispered, sleepily.

"It sure was." Ephram leaned in and gave Amy a soft kiss. Oh before I forget, I went and got some chocolate and orange juice to tie us over until breakfast. "So, you hungry?"

"Yea," Amy replied. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her bare skin, tucking it in tight. "What are you smiling at?"

"You are just so cute in the morning," Ephram replied.

"That's why they call it beauty sleep," she said.

Ephram took her head in his hands and placed a deep kiss on her lips. As they kissed, part of the sheet slipped off her chest revealing her breast.

"You know I probably should get dressed," Amy said, breaking away. "Bright could barge in her any second."

Ephram nodded and Amy went to the bathroom to change.

While Amy was getting dressed, Ephram straightened up the bed so they could sit and eat on it.

Amy appeared a few minutes later in a blue, hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Ephram presented her with a Twix.

"You remembered," Amy said, opening the candy bar.

Yea, Ephram replied. How could he forget? That was he day he realized he would stay in Everwood for Amy.

When they finished their food they packed up their stuff and went to meet up with Laynie and Bright.

"You remember Laynie's room number," Ephram asked?

"Yea," She replied, "227."

Amy and Ephram went in search of Laynie's room. They found it and knocked on the door. They weren't expecting what they were going to find behind the door. After getting no response, Amy turned the knob. There lying in the bed sleeping were Bright and Laynie, together.

"I can't believe this," Amy yelled! She slammed the door. "They haven't even officially dated!" She ran off leaving Ephram in the hallway.

To be continued....... Muhahahhaha

GO FORTH AND PUSH THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON OR YOU GET NO UPDATE!!!! 


	37. Worst Nightmare

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had this chapter written but ended up changing it twice. I have been extremely busy with classes. If I get a whole bunch of reviews Ill be more inclined to update a lot sooner. )

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would like to own a big vat of peanut butter and chocolate but then id get fat. So as I said before, someone with much more money and a higher metabolism owns everything!

Ephram was left standing by the hotel room door. His first instinct was to go after Amy, but then he realized that he should take another look to make sure that what they saw was real. He grabbed the knob to the door and gave it a forceful turn. When he looked in he saw Bright and Laynie sitting up in the bed talking. Bright was shirtless and Laynie was wrapped in a blanket. It was definitely what is looked like Ephram thought to himself.

"Ephram, What, what are you doing..?" Bright asked

"What the heck were you two thinking?" Ephram hollered. "I mean you two were supposed to spend some time together, NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!"

"Really, it's not what it...."

"WITH YOUR SISTER'S BEST FRIEND!" Ephram interrupted, "You two aren't even officially dating."

"But all we did was ..." Laynie chocked.

"Half naked?" Ephram asked, "that's what I thought."

Without saying another word, he slammed the door and went searching for Amy.

Ephram ran down the hallway scanning all the places Amy could be. As he ran, he saw the chaperone from the night before, standing in their usual spot.

"Hey aren't you the guy that snuck out... Get over here!!!"

"Fk you!" He yelled behind his back.

Ephram ran to the side exit and outside. Slowing to a walk, Ephram wrapped his arms around his chest. It was freezing outside and he didn't have a jacket. He rounded a corner, his sneakers crunching in the snow; there on a bench sobbing was Amy.

He came up to the bench and sat down, putting his arms around her for warmth.

"I.. I cant believe it," Ephram chocked.

Amy looked up at Ephram, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I think this is everyone's nightmare, Amy added, "Finding your best friend in bed with your brother."

"Look at it this way; at least we know he isn't gay."

A slight smile crept onto Amy's face than slowly reversed to a frown.

"So now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"I don't think there is much we can do," Ephram replied. He hated how much Bright had hurt Amy. How he had hurt Ephram.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Amy, placing a soft kiss on her rosy cheek.

Soon it began to snow.

"Amy!"

Ephram and Amy looked up to see Laynie jogging toward them.

"Oh great," Amy mumbled.

"I need to talk to you!" Laynie exclaimed.

"What and tell me how great the sex was?" Amy asked. Ephram just sat there letting Amy talk.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You don't need to say anything!"

With that Amy grabbed Ephram's arm and they went back inside, leaving Laynie out in the cold.

GO FORTH AND PUSH BERT THE PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON!! (yes I named it.. hey it'name could be Sally or Fred.. so there.. stop mocking me! STOPPP!!)

NOW DOO AS I SAY DOO ITTTT!!!! ) Remember more reviews more updates!!!!


	38. Waiting for the Sun

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had bad writer's block. Im ggoing to complete this story with this chapter. I think it is at a great spot to end it. Thanks for reading. Keep on the lookout for updates to Miracle Drug, my new fanfic.

Waiting for the sun.

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked. They had just returned to the hotel room while abandoning Laynie outside.

"I don't think there are much more things we can do," Ephram replied, "It was their choice to sleep together."

Ephram gathered up their clothes and put them in the duffle bags on the bed.

Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Ephram knew Bright had really outdone himself this time.

"Thanks Ephram," Amy whispered, "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Amy, I love you, I'll be here whenever you need me. What do you say we get out of here, rent a movie and watch it at my house?"

"Sounds good to me," Amy answered. She gathered up their toiletries and helped finish packing. She thought it was sad how one perfect night can turn so horrible.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go," She replied.

They were about to leave when there was a soft knock on the door. Amy rushed to the door to find Laynie standing there.

"What could you possibly want?" Amy asked angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize" she answered.

"Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Just let me explain and I'll leave."

"Let her in Amy" Ephram said from behind her.

Amy backed away from the door letting Laynie enter and joined Ephram on the bed.

"I'm truly sorry guys," Laynie explained, "we weren't planning on doing anything of that sort."

"But you did," they said.

"Yes, we did and I regret it. We got caught up in the moment and went too far."

"So you regret everything?" A voice yelled from the doorway, "That's not what you said this morning."

Bright came into sight.

"Yes, I regret it," Laynie restated, "I don't regret liking you, but we went too far, too quick. You two have such a great relationship and I was jealous."

Tears were streaming down Laynie's cheek.

"It took us forever to get to where we are now," Ephram replied. He put his hand in Amy's giving it a reassuring squeeze. They really were lucky to have one another.

Amy got up and hugged Laynie. She felt bad, thinking maybe she was neglecting her best friend. Laynie broke away from the hug and headed for the door. She was done explaining and just wanted to go home.

"Wait!" Bright exclaimed. He ran to go after her, leaving Ephram and Amy in his wake.

"So, now what?" Amy asked.

"I think they need to figure things out on their own, Ephram replied, "Let's go home."

Amy smiled and placed a soft kiss on Ephram's lips and they went to check out of the resort.

Ephram and Amy drove to the movie store after checking out of the hotel.

"So what kind of movie do you want?" Amy asked, "We could get Resident Evil, The Terminal, or Serial Mom."

"How about Barney goes camping?" Ephram asked. He held up the DVD so Amy could see it.

"Sure, that's about as good as The Wiggles."

"How does Elf sound?" He asked.

"Funny and non soap-ish," She replied, "Sounds great."

When they left the movie store it had started to snow. They were walking out hand in hand to the car. The snow was falling in large, fluffy flakes.

"You know there is something about snow that makes everything perfect," Ephram said.

"It's beautiful," Amy replied. She grabbed both of Ephram's hands and spun around in the falling snow before getting in his car.

Once they arrived home they went in the house to start up the movie. The house was silent.

"Dad, you home?"

Silence

Ephram took his and Amy's coats and laid them on the chair, than went into the kitchen

"You hungry?" Ephram asked, "Seeing as we both missed breakfast."

"Sure", Amy replied, "I'll order some pizza."

"Don't want me to cook?"

"Remember when you tried to make Mac and Cheese?"

"Oh yea, It turned brown and got all clumpy."

"I mark my word."

Amy ordered the pizza and they sat down to watch Elf. Ephram's head was resting on Amy's lap. Feeling frisky and bored, Amy leaned over and planted a kiss on Ephram's lips.

Ephram turned toward her and deepened the kiss, running his tongue across the bottom of her lip. She took his head in her hands and trailed soft kisses down his neck, creating goose bumps on his skin. His hand reacted and slid off her shirt, inhaling the soft vanilla scent that lingered on her skin.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the passion.

"The pizza's here!" Amy exclaimed. She scrambled to put on her shirt and went to get the pizza.

Amy opened the door to find Bright and Laynie standing on the stoop with a pizza in their hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Amy asked, "and with our pizza?"

"We went to get pizza after talking things out and heard them take your order," Laynie explained.

"So we decided to do you two a favor and deliver it, Bright added, "and try and gain back your trust."

"We have decided to take it slow if it means keeping our best friends."

"So can we come in?" Bright asked, "the pizza is getting cold."

"Sure, seeing as you are bearing food," Amy replied.

The three went in and joined Ephram in the kitchen.

"Amy," whispered Laynie, "Your shirt is inside out."

"Thanks," Amy replied. Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"That's what friends are for."

Little did thoseteens know, that after all that pizza, movies, and relaxing that they would continue to form an unbreakable bond. This bond would follow them into a bright future.

A bond of pure, true love.

THE END

Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you liked it!


End file.
